MSAA BLEACH
by Yattamori113096
Summary: Mariya is an ordinary 14 year old. At least until she discovers that she was once a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Now that she's back, Mariya will have to continue a mission that killed her 14 years ago and that will change everthing forever!
1. Nightmare

Hey guys, hope you like M.S.A.A.! Will be updating soon!

"…Reincarnation is believed to occur when the soul or spirit of a certain person, after the death of their body, comes back to life in a newborn body. Many believe this happens because the soul might not have acomplished an important quest or mission in the last life, so they come back to our world, in different skin or gender so that their mission can be completed and they can rest in peace. There are many people who don't believe in this, and I was one of them, at least, until my 14th birthday…"

START OF THE STORY

November 28, 1996

Toshiro Hitsugaya (4th seat of squad 10) and Madison Yattamori (Captain of S. Squad T.P.) stand back-to-back, alone in the forest outside the East Rukon District, in a fight with what seems to be a seriously powerful hollow. Madison and Toshiro are both wounded, but with non-major injuries. Madison looks around, puzzeled and on-edge.

"Where are the Hollows? Their spiritual presure just vanished." she thinks.

Suddenly, a vision comes to her mind. She sees Toshiro standing a few feet in front of her, and an arrow has stabbed him through the heart. He falls to ground, dead.

She stands there now, frozen in fear at the sight.

"Yattamori?…" Madison suddenly comes back into reality when she hears Toshiro's voice.

"Are you ok? Remember, we're in the middle of a battle." he says as Madison's heart rate slows down.

"Shut up! I'm the head officer here, I know what I'm doing." Madison replies, now irritated.

"_You're the one I'm worried about_," she thinks to herself.

Suddenly, the sound of a arrow is heard. They both turn to see nothing dangerous coming.

"_Was that the arrow? No, it missed and it was shot from the wrong angle_." Madison thinks.

Toshiro starts stepping away from Madison.

"I'm going to go investigate over there." Toshiro says as he walked farther away.

Madison turns.

"Huh? Wait. Toshiro, come back!" Madison says, irritated once again.

She suddenly gasps.

"Wait a second, that's where Toshiro was standing in my…" Madison says, tears starting to come to her eyes, "No! Toshiro can't die."

She drops her hand holding Mamori Koudoukai, her zanpakutou, to her side.

"Toshiro, forgive me," she says to herself as she makes Mamori disappear.

She starts running towards Toshiro.

"Toshiro!" she yells as ran closer.

Toshiro turns toward her, surprised to hear her so desperate.

"MOVE!" She yells as she pushes him to the ground.

Within seconds a sword shot like an arrow comes hurling at Madison and hits her dead strait in the heart. The momentum from the from the impact sends Madison flying into a nearby tree and tears a necklace she's wearing right from her neck. Toshiro, still on the ground, looks at Madison with horror, still in shock that she saved him.

"Yattamori…" Toshiro says as he tries to stand up.

Suddenly the sword through Madison's heart disapeared and she fell to the ground.

"MADISON!" Toshiro yells as she lands on the ground, now unconsicous and half dead.

NOW

November 29, 2010

Madison Shecker wakes up from her dream, shaken and frightened.

"That dream again…" Madison Shecker says as she tries to slow down her breathing.

"Ms. Shecker?…" a familiar voice says, shaking Madison back to reality.

She looks up, to see her favorite teacher, Mrs. Gleiner, looking down at her, concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Oh, ya, ya, I'm fine. I'm just excited for a party tonight, that's all." Madison says, trying to make Mrs. Gleiner feel less concerned.

"_Wow, I'm pathedic_," Madison thinks to herself.

Suddenly, the bus bell rings and Madison runs from her seat to the door.

"See you Monday!" Madison yells as she runs from the room.

As she runs out, she sighs, relieved that she was saved by the bell.

"_That dream…I've had since I was little_." Madison thinks to herself as she turns the corner.

"_That, or a dream about that boy_…" she thinks as she comes to be in front of her locker.

She stops, now thinking of the boy from her numerous dreams.

"Toshiro…" she says to herself as she begins to zone out into her dreams.

Behind her, her friends sneak up. Her friend, Virginia, reaches her hands around Madison's sides and begins to tickle her.

"EARTH TO MADISON!" Virginia yells as she still tickles her.

"AH!" Madison yells, shocked out from her dream state.

"VIRGINIA! Why did you do that?" she asks, now fuming with irritation.

"You were completly zoned out, I couldn't pass up the oppurtunity," Virginia says as she and Madison's other friends laugh at her reaction.

"It still doesn't give you the right to scare the hell out of me!" Madison yells, now angry.

"_DAMARE IMA_!" she yells as they still laugh.

They stop, surprised and confused by what Madison has said.

"Madison, since when do you know Japanese?" her friend Cree asks, apparently aware of the language.

"Huh? I don't, what are you talking about." Madison asks, confused herself.

"Hello? We're talking about how you just yelled something in japanese. You must know some japanese." Virginia says, now irritated herself.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't. I just said whatever popped into my head and it just happened to be that. Now, are we going to catch the bus or not!" Madison replies.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Get your stuff, we need to hurry, or it will leave without us." Madison's friend Kayla says as she pushes Madison back to her locker.

"Fine, jeez, calm down." Madison says as she opened her messy locker.

Luckily, they didn't have homework, so all she has to grab is her private sketch book. As she tries to put it in her bag, her other friend Bianca grabs it and begins to flip through it.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Madison yells as she tries to take it back.

"Wow Madison, you're a good artist. But all you draw are the same 3 or 4 people." Bianca says as she shows Virginia and the others.

"Give it back!" Madison yells, now angrier then before.

"Bianca's right, especially this boy. Why does he have white hair?" Cree asks as she flips through the many pictures of the boy.

"Because that's the color it is in my dreams, now give it back to me!" Madison answers as she finally snaches it from Kayla.

"You dream about that boy? What's his name?" Virginia asks as Madison begins to blush.

"His name's Toshiro." she answers.

"He's Japanese? I thought you didn't know anything Japanese." Cree comments.

"I don't, it's just what I call him all the time in my dreams, so I'm guessing that's his name." Madison says as she closes her locker.

"Oh." her friends sigh at the same time.

Madison looks away as she starts walking towards the bus exit, still trying to make sense of how she knows anything in Japanese. She has never really been around anything Japanese. She has lived in Terre Haute, Indiana her whole life and has gone to Woodrow Wilson Middle School for the last three years of her life. The closest she's come to Japan is Milwaukie, Oregon, where she had been visiting some realitives who live there. And she has never heard Japanese, not even when she used to watch a show named Sailor Moon when she was little. They talked in normal english, that's it. She's confused, but, at the same time, it seemed, well, natural, like, she used to know it very well.

BONUS Funny ^o^

'Madison?' Cree asks.

'Ya?' Madison answers.

'One more question."

'What?'

'Why is your left cheek soaked?'

'WHAT?'

*Madison wipes the her cheek furiously as she blushes bright red*


	2. A Vision's Promise

Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy. Oh, and don't be afraid to comment!

"…Life can go in many directions. North, might be a place where a Hell on Earth resides, and you know nothing but pain and enguish. South, might be a place where hope and happiness are found and you will live forever in peace, like Heaven. Then, there's East and West, in the middle of Heaven and Hell, which is an area of happiness and joy like in Heaven, but where there's still the greif and pain of Hell. Which direction I'm heading is still a mystery to me, like tomorrow and the day after that. But, I will keep on going, no matter what the case, to try to find where I belong and which direction my fate seeks. But, what came on my 14th birthday changed that frame of mind forever, and if it was you, it would of changed you too…"

November 28, 2010

OUR WORLD

Madison, Virginia, Cree, Bianca, and Kayla stand outside with many other middle schoolers, who are dressed head to foot in warm clothing, waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Where is it? It's already been 15 minutes since the other buses left." Bianca complains as she cuddles herself in her coat.

"And it's freezing out here, even for November. What is it, 30 degrees?" Virginia also complains as she rubs her hands together.

"Actually, it's 27 degrees." Kayla says as she holds up her Ipod for her friends to see.

Virginia and Bianca moan to Kayla, not in the mood for her usual cheeriness.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I feel perfectly fine out here. You two just need to grow up some and get over it." Madison says, wearing only a jacket and hobo gloves.

"Well, excuse me, it nots my fault it's so cold out here. I don't see how you do it, you're acting as if it's 70 degrees out here. It's like you were born with a built-in barrier." Virginia says to Madison, apparently annoyed with Madison's stubborn directions.

"It's not my fault, I've always been like this, besides, you don't see Cree or Kayla whinning now do you?" Madison asks, now just as irritated as Virginia.

"They both have on like 4 layers of clothing! You're only wearing a t-shirt and a jacket!" Virginia comes back with at Madison.

"Will you two just stop butting heads! Get over it!" Cree yells at both of them as she wacks them both over the head.

"HEY! You didn't need to do that!" They yell at the same time, now annoyed with Cree.

Cree sighs hopelessly at the two as finally their bus arrives.

Being as cold as they are, Bianca and Virginia rush for the entrance, while Kayla, Cree, and Madison walked slowly behind them.

"You know Madison, I do have to agree with Virginia with one thing she said. You do have a strange way of never getting cold. It's like, well, you were around something that was really cold all the time and some how you've been able to become imune to anything cold by like having like a self barrier around you, like she said." Cree explains as Madison and she walk onto the bus.

"I guess, but, to tell you the truth, it feels more like, someone's like hugging me. like close and connected to my skin." Madison explains as she sat in seat 7 behind Kayla and Virgina with Bianca at the side in seat 6.

"Well, that's an odd way to put it." Cree comments as she slids into the seat too.

"But, that's what it feels like, not lie." Madison says as she gets out her sketchbook from her bag.

"Alright, if you say so." Cree says right before Virginia draws her into a conversation.

Madison smiles, happy to see her friends cheerful and talkitive, then turns back to her sketchbook, and to a fresh page. Suddenly, as she begins to draw the girl with the hair over one of her eyes, she has a vision, a thing that has never happened before.

She sees Toshiro, the boy she's dreamed about and drawn standing in front of her in front of giant wooden door which had a strange line symbol on it. But, this time, he looks different. His hair has become more well kept and his bangs have somewhat dissapeared. He's taller and looks more mature then in her dreams. And over his black kimono now is a white over-coat type thing, but with no sleeves. But, a sword still is swung over his shoulder and hung from a long, mild width piece of cloth, and a serious scowl still is plastered on his face.

She laughs and he seems to turn towards her laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He askes her.

Madison stops, shocked and surprised by the fact that he responded to her.

"Wait, you can see me Toshiro?" Madison asks, still shocked.

Toshiro seems to become irritated and walks towards her. When he comes close to her, she finds that she's only one or two inches taller then him.

"Of course I can. It's hard to miss you, being in that pink haori and all. And, don't call me Toshiro while we're here, call me Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro orders, annoyed by Madison's ignorance.

"You…You became a captain?" Madison asks as she tries to comprehend what he said.

Toshiro's scowl forms a little smile and he chuckles.

"Duh, that's why I wear this white haori, and you wear your pink one, Yattamori." he says as he smiles bigger.

"Yattamori…?" Madison recites to herself.

"_Why does that name sound so familar to me_?" she thinks to herself.

"MADISON!" Virginia's unforgetable voice screams into her ear.

"AHHHH!" Madison yells, startled by Virginia's voice.

Madison looks around, hoping that she's still with Toshiro. But, unfortunatly, she's back in the bus, being stared at by all of her friends.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Madison yells at Virginia, now mad beyond words.

"You were completly zoned out for like three minutes, and we couldn't shake you out of it. You were starting to scare us." Cree explains as she takes Madison's sketchbook from her.

"But, while you were zoned out, you drew this." Cree says as she turns the picture towards Madison to see.

When Cree turns it to her, Madison gasps.

It's Toshiro, but as she had seen him just now, in her vision. He's standing in front of a dead, ugly creature, and his sword is covered in blood. But, he as well is covered in wounds. And in off in the distance, you can see a girl, sitting in the grass, uninjured. It's the girl with the hair over her eye.

"How did…when did I?…How could I?…" Madison mutters, words lost by the picture.

"Yeah, we didn't get it either." Bianca says as she takes the picture from Cree.

Madison looks away as her friends talk about it.

What's going on? This has never happened to her before, not even when she was little. But, Madison does know one thing. The vision and the drawing tell her that she will get the answer to why she's dreamed about this boy since she can remember really soon.

November 28, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Captain of Squad 10) walks to his office inside the Sereitei. He is not in the best of moods, seeing how it's the anniversary of an incident he wishes never happened. He stops and looks up at the sky. The memory of the incident floods his mind and he shudders, completly pained by the sights that return to his mind. He then continues and finally reaches his office quarters. Inside, snooring can be heard from the sofa. He becomes irritated when he finds that it's his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, sleeping.

"Rangiku, get up! You have work to do." Toshiro says, angry.

Within seconds, Rangiku opens her eyes and yawns.

"Oh, come on. Give me a break, Captain. You had me up till midnight last night doing paperwork. Can't I have a day off." Rangiku whines, yawning once again as she gets up from the sofa.

"No, you can't. Now get to work, so that you won't have to stay late tonight." Toshiro says as he sits at his desk and pulls out a few papers.

Rangiku sighs as she begin to walk to her work, but stops when she notics something around Toshiro's neck. Toshiro notices and looks up from his work.

"What wrong Rangiku?" Toshiro asks, a little less irrritated now.

Rangiku moves to the front of Toshiro's desk and takes grasp of the charm he's wearing around his neck.

"You're wearing it out today…" she says quietly as she looks at the circle charm.

"Yeah, it's the anniversary, so I thought I should…" Toshiro explains as she lets go of the charm.

Toshiro then takes the charm in his own hand and sighs. The lime green circle charm is about the size of a quarter, and on it is a beautifully painted arrow, which is the symbol of the zodiac sign Sagittarius, which had been Yattamori's zodiac sign. That's why he had given it to her on her 40th (4 years in our years) birthday, because well, of course it was her sign, but she had always had a fasination with the zodiac calender. And later, it turned out that her zanpakuto had the powers of the zodiac signs.

Toshiro smiles, remembering all the memories that he had shared with her. But, once the anniversary's memories flooded his mind, he shudders again. He can't ever shake the incident from his mind, even if it had happened 14 years ago. Yattamori had been his best friend since they were 34 years old (3.4 years in our years). She had been closer to him than Hinamori, seeing how their birthdays were only 21 days apart. And they had never left each other for any reason, even if death was inevitable. But, then, 14 years ago, when they were both 125 years old, she died. And the worst part of it wasn't that her birthday was the next day or that she had only just become a captain a year before. The worst part for him, is that she had died, protecting him. If he had only just known that the arrow had been a trap, he would of never left Yattamori's side and she wouldn't of had to push him out of the way of arrow-shot sword, and…she wouldn't of died. It's his fault, all of it, and that's why he can't excape the memories.

"Captain…?" Rangiku asks as Toshiro thinks still.

Rangiku's voice brings Toshiro back to the present, and he sees that he's clutching Yattamori's necklace tight in his fist.

"Sorry, Rangiku, I lost my concentration for a minute." Toshiro reassures, trying not to make Rangiku worry.

Rangiku watches him for a minute, then sighs and takes the papers away from Toshiro. Toshiro looks up at her, surprised.

"How about you take the day off, you can never concentrate on this anniversary. Don't worry, I'll take care of these." Rangiku says as she walks over to her desk.

Toshiro watches her, speechless, then grins as he gets up.

"Thank you Rangiku." he says as he walks out of the room.

"Your welcome Sir." she answers after him.

BONUS Funny ^o^

*Rangiku looks down at the stack she just took from Toshiro*

'Ugh, I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight by the looks of it' Rangiku comments.

*She has an idea*

'Hey, a girl like me can't work on an empty stomach! Yeah, I'll go get something to eat, then come back!'

*She runs to the door, and runs the opposite way of Toshiro, forgetting to close the door behind her*

To be continued ;-)


	3. Memories and Future Happenings

Hey people. I know that this might sound a little cheesy, but don't worry, it'll get better as it goes on. Trust me. Keep commenting, all of you :-)

"...Death can be called many things. To some, it's called the end of life's cycle, and when you join your creator in Heaven. To others, it's the rebirth of the soul. And, now some call it the thing that happens when you're too old and wrinkled to be able to do anything. To me though, I still have yet to decide. I want to believe that it's God that I will be with when I pass on, but with what I've learned about myself and my past, i'm now puzzled by the very question. But then, I smile and find a truth somewhere deep down in my heart. I know then that when I die, I won't come back to this world, for my mission will probably be over by then, hopefully..."

November 28, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Captain of Squad 10) walks alone down a grass path outside the East Rukon District. The area gives him familar chills, being the same area Yattamori died 14 years ago. As he still walks, good memories come to mind. Especially the memory of the day Yattamori and he first really talked to each other...

SEPTEMBER 12, 1894

Toshiro Hitsugaya walks through the familar streets of Jurinon, District 1 of the Rukon District and sighs. As usual, all the people at least 4 feet away from him are trying to keep their distance, as they always have. Suddenly, there's a scream that comes from nearby. He turns to see a girl his same age running out of the alley, with a man with a whip chasing her. But, as he looks closer at her, he realizes it's the new girl in the area, Madison Yattamori.

"Come back, theif!" the man yells as he still chases her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please, leave me alone!" Madison yells, tears streaming from her eyes as she runs.

Suddenly, she trips and falls. The man then closes in on her, and stands over her. Toshiro, without thinking, starts to run towards them.

"Now I've got you!" The man yelled as he lifted the whip over his head.

"Please, spare me!" Madison yells as she cowers on the ground.

"Now, PAY!" the man yells as he began to throw down the whip.

"STOP!" Toshiro yells as he pushes the man in the side.

The man topples over with surprise as Toshiro runs to Madison.

"C'mon! We need to get out of here!" Toshiro yells as he takes her arm and helps her up.

"O-Ok." Madison yells after Toshiro as they run away, Toshiro still holding her arm.

As they round a corner that leads to the outskirts of town, the man begins to call after them.

"Stop you nuisances, stop thief!" the man yells after them.

Within a few minutes, the man stops chasing them and they slow down. For a few more minutes of walking, they do not speak and keep going. Madison then stops.

"Why...?" she asks as Toshiro stops a few paces ahead of her.

"What?" he asks, confused by her question.

"Why...did you help me? If we hadn't got away, you would've been whipped as well." Madison asks.

"I knew we could get away, and besides, you looked scared out of your mind, and crying. How could I not help?" Toshiro answers, grinning.

"I was not! They were...just alergies." she says, blushing out of the embaressment of being seen crying.

"Sure they were..." Toshiro answers, a little annoyed now himself.

Madison and Toshiro stay like that for a moment, until Madison untenses and smiles.

"Thank you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, for saving me. You have my gratitude." Madison says as she bows and starts to walk away from him.

"Wait! How did you know my name?" Toshiro calls after her, surprised that she knows his name.

"Why wouldn't I know your name? We live in the same village outside the little town." Madison says, surprised herself as she turns back to face him.

"Yeah, but we've never talked before, or even hung out together." Toshiro says.

"Hey, it's not my fault that we've never hung out or talked to each other, seeing as how everytime I try to invite you to play with my friends and me, you say no and end up walking away from us. So don't be blaming your unsocial status on me." she shes, irritated now.

"Wait, I never been invited to do anything with you and your friends-"

"Yes you have! Whenever you looked like you wanted to play with us, and I was in the game, I would ask one of my friends to invite you over, but when she would come back, she would always say that you had said no and that there was no way you would ever join us."

"She didn't ask me if I wanted to join!"

Madison stops, surprised.

"What?"

"Your friend never would ask me to join the game. She always told me that you wanted me to leave because I urked you!"

Madison stares at him, her eyes now large.

"I never said that..."

"Well, apparently, your friends wanted me gone, so they-"

"Why does everyone do that to you? I mean, it's not like you did anything to them." Madison says, now irritated with her friends.

Toshiro stands there now, surprised. No one had ever said something to him like that. He never realized that she had noticed how others treated him. And she was angry about it? This was all new to him.

"What?" Madison asks, noticing that he doesn't answer her.

"Uh, nothing." Toshiro answers.

"Ok, well, let me appologize for making you believe that I didn't like you."

"It's...It's ok."

"But, now knowing that. Why did you save me if you thought that I hated you?" Madison asks.

"Uh...?Um, I guess, I thought that if I saved you, you might changed your mind about how you felt about me." Toshiro answers, blushing.

Madison's eyes get even bigger, shocked.

"Really...?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, then, you got what you wanted."

"Huh?"

"Now, after you saving me and explaining your side out the story, I can tell you that I like you a lot more then I did before." she explains, smiling as she talks.

Toshiro's eyes widen now, surprised.

"From now on, I'm going to be your friend. How does that sound?" Madison says as she takes his hand in hers.

"Uh, ok. Thanks." Toshiro says as Madison drops his hands.

"Awesome, and you know, call me Yattamori or Madison, whichever you're more comfortable with." she says as they began to walk again.

"Ok, I'll call you...Yattamori."

"Cool, and I'll call you...Toshiro or Shiro-."

"Please don't." Toshiro interupts.

His interuption takes Yattamori by surprise.

"What?"

"Don't call me Shiro."

"Ah, why not?" Madison asks as she pouts in a funny manner.

"Because I don't like it and Hinamori calls me that all the time."

"Oh, ok, just Toshiro then." Madison says as she smiles once more and begins to giggle.

Within seconds, they're both laughing at the ideas that might one day become their adventures.

November 29, 2010

OUR WORLD

1:16 a.m.

Madison and her friends are relaxing in Madison's basement, talking about boys while Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal or Justin Bieber's new song plays on Madison's iTunes playlist. Madison, Cree, and Bianca lay on the couch as Kayla and Virginia play a champion round of Sorry on the ground in front of them. As they play, Cree flips channels on the huge TV in front of them.

"Man, there's nothing on." Bianca says as Cree flips passed channel 26.

"I know, it's completly boring, and it's even worse because I'm not tired." Madison agrees through the pillow covering her face.

"Exactly, there should be a channel that just reruns all the shows that were on during the day." Cree says as she passes channel 34.

"Yeah, but not grown-up shows, then it would be just as boring as anyother channel that's on at that hour." Madison responds through the pillow.

Cree and Bianca nod as Cree flips through more channels. Suddenly, they stop and Madison can hear is a strange crashing noise.

"What the heck did you pick? It sounds like something is-" she says, but stops when a familar voice from the TV stops her in mid sentence.

She quickly sits up to see the show and gasps. The person who's on the show has white hair and turquoise eyes. He wears a black kimono and white over-coatlooking thing with no sleeves over it. And a medium width piece of cloth hangs, and from it is held the case of a sword, which is being held by the boy. And Madison reconizes him instantly, as Toshiro, the boy she's dreamed about since she can remember and now draws.

"No...way..." Madison says, speechless as she still watches him.

"Wait a minute, I thought that you said you had came upwith that guy in your dreams over 11 years ago. So, how could he be in this show?" Kayla asks as Toshiro attacks a man in the same attire as him.

"I don't know, but it-" Madison starts to say before the scene in the show stops her.

Toshiro had pierced the man with his sword, but it turned out to be just a piece of ice. Then, suddenly, Toshiro's whole right side was cut and a lot of blood gushed from the wound.

"Well, that must of hurt." Virginia says as Toshiro fell to the floor.

"_Damare_!" Madison yells at Virginia.

They look at her again.

"There you go speaking Japanese again!" Cree says as she pauses the show.

"I already told you, I-"

Suddenly, dozens and dozens of visions and memories began to pile high into Madison's brain. enough to the point that it was painful. She shrink in her seat from the pain, and grasps her head to try to stop the memories from entering her mind.

"What's going on? What's happening to me?" Madison says as the pain increases.

"Madison, are you ok?" Bianca asks as the pain becomes even stronger.

"What are these memories?" she says to herself as the world around her starts to fade out.

"Guys, I think she's gonna faint." Kayla says as Cree tries to shake Madison to her senses.

"I'm sorry, you guys, I'll be fine..." Madison starts as her body becomes limp.

Even though it looks like to her friends that she has fainted, it actually happens to be that her soul has left her body and heads for the world where Mamori Koudoutai lays dormant, waiting for Madison's arrival.

Bonus Funny ^o^

"Hey Toshiro?" Yattamori asks.

"Yeah?" Toshiro answers.

"Who's Hinamori?"

"Momo's a girl that lives nearby me."

*sly grin rises to Yattamori's face, concerning Toshiro*

"What?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

*Toshiro immediately starts to blush*

"WHAT?"

*Yattamori laughs*

"It's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Toshiro and Momo sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"WILL YOU STOP?"

Posted by Maddy at 10:12 PM


	4. Time of Return

Pt. 4 out now! Hope you stick to reading the story, it'll get better with each pt. Comment! :-)

"...Friendship is when two or more people who share some common interests, such as sports or music, come together to learn more about one another and create bonds so that they may become closer. For me, it was easy with some people, and others, well, turned their heads and hoped I wouldn't look their way. When I did make friends, I would make a soul conection with that person, which would stay strong, until something would come between us and we wouldn't speak to each other ever again. I hoped that one day, I would find a friend that would still be my friend, even if the connection had been severed. Well, what I didn't know is, at least until my 14th birthday, is that I already had made that friend..."

November 29, 2010

DREAM VOID

Madison Shecker's eyes open and blink as she wakes up after fainting. The light is a bit unusual, but she pays no attention to it as she sits up. She feels her head, dazed and unaware that she is no longer in her basement with her friends. Finally she looks up, afraid and confused.

"Where the heck am I?" Madison asks as she looks around the unfamilar surrondings.

All that she can see is nothing but red nothingness, not even a speck of dirt floating in the void. Her eyes widen and she looks down, to find that she floating in mid-air. Her heart skips a beat a she panics for a moment, jolting slightly in the air. She looks back up, now more frightened then before. Suddenly, she flinches in pain as another vision pops into her head.

"What the heck is going on? Where am I? Why are these dreams coming to me?" she says to herself as she grasps her head.

"_It's because your time of your return is approaching..."_ a voice from the nothingness says.

Madison looks up and stares into the nothingness, relived that she isn't alone, but still scared, for she doesn't know if the person is friend or foe.

"Who..Who's there?" Madison studders right before a shining light begins to appear, causing her to sheld her eyes.

Suddenly, a great animal comes bursting out of the light and comes to stand above her. Madison quickly identifies the animal as a snow white horse with beautiful swan like wings, or, in other words, a Pegasus. She gapes at the pegausus' beauty, and it's height. It's at least 9 feet tall, or even 10, for all she knows. The Pegasus' eyes gleamed a beautiful green, and an lime green over-ear bridle was on it's head, with very elegant reins perched perfectly right between the withers and back, as if it's rider had just put them there. And around it's neck and shank of the legs, are a beautiful ivy choker. But, the necklace is decorated more, with an opal pendent sticking out of the front and a smaller looking necklace, which looks like a choker which would fit her, hanging from it. The pegasus looks down at her and gives her a gentle look.

"_It's been quick some time, Master_." the pegasus says as it bows it head.

"Master? I'm not your master, I think you have me confused with someone else. And what does "my time of return is appoaching" mean?" Madison asks, surprised by the pegasus name for her.

"_No, you are definitly my master, I wouldn't be able to manifest in this place and show myself to you if you were not. And, your appearence hasn't changed since the last time I saw you, so how could I make that mistake?_" the pegasus says, a little surprised herself.

"But, I've never seen you before in my life, not even in my dreams-"

"_They are not dreams_."

Madison blinks in surprise.

"What?"

"_They are not dreams, they are lost memories that have come back to you in the form of dreams_."

"That's not possible, there's no place on Earth like that. And it looks drawn out, like a picture."

"_The Soul Society does not exist in your dimension, it exists in one all it's own_."

"Ok, so what about the time "time of return" thing?"

"_It will be when you return to the Soul Society and begin your journey again to uncover your destiny as a Soul Reaper_."

"Huh?"

"_The Soul Society is where you lived in you lived in your past life, and later became a Soul Reaper captain_."

"Wait, if your telling me that, that was my past life and all my dreams are memories. Then, does that mean that my nightmare is-"

"-_How you died? I'm saddened to say it, but that was indeed your fate_."

"No way..."

Madison shrinks and hides her face so that the pegasus cannot see her tears.

"_I'm so sorry_."

"I..It's ok, I just, never expected that my nightmare was actually an actual event. It's hard to believe. I mean, no girl my age wants to see themselves die, especially a girl like me. It's too incredible now that I think about it. I'm probably just dreaming this whole thing, and in a couple minutes, I'll wake up to see Virginia and Kayla laughing at me because I was either snoring or talking in my sleep. So, I'll be ok."

The pegasus steps back, completly shocked by what Madison is saying. Then, within seconds, she looks more serious and looks back down at Madison.

"_Madison, do you know my name?_"

Madison looks at the Pegasus with confusion as it steps closer.

"How would I know your name? I just met you. And, how did you know mine?"

"_I am your zampakutou, I will never be able to forget your name. And if you did not know my name, I would still be sleeping within your soul_."

"Ok, one, I don't know what a "zampakutou" is, two, what you said doesn't make sense, and three, I don't know anything or anyone from the "Soul Society", so leave me alone!" Madison yells as she turns from the pegasus.

"_Really? Madison, do you know of a young boy named "Toshiro"_?..."

November 28, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro sits under a tree outside of the East Rukon District, alone. He's starring down at Yattamori's necklace once more, still repeating memories they had once shared in his head. Suddenly, a crack of a fallen branch stirs Toshiro from the past and he looks up. He sees nothing, and gets up. Stealthily, he walks out into the meadow of tall grass and wildflowers and looks around.

"Who's there?" he asks.

No answer.

Then, running is heard, but disappears again. Toshiro is now becoming a little irritated and begins to reach for his sword.

"Stop running around around like a coward and show yourself!" he yells.

Suddenly, a blast of fire from behind starts barreling towards him at great speed.

Luckily, Toshiro is able to flashstep before it hits. He's now in the air, looking for the attacker below. Suddenly, five fire balls from all different angles are shot from the trees.

He flash steps past all of them, one or two of them grazing his kimono. As he lands back on the ground, a large Hollow steps from the cover of the trees. It's about 30 feet tall and has a body that's similar to that of a gorilla, with orange fur and huge, muscular arms.

"Hehehehehe, it seems that I've finally found you." the Hollow says in a low voice.

"You were looking for me? Who are you, what do you want?" Toshiro asks as he pulls out his sword from it's sheath on his back.

"No questions, it's time to play!"

Suddenly, eight more fire balls began to be fired at him. They come at him quickly and he barly has anytime to dodge. He flashsteps out of the way of them, to see more rushing at him.

"What the heck?" he yells as he dodges the rest of them.

"Hahaha, yes, dance Soul Reaper, dance!"

Ten are fired, then 12, then 15, and at last count, Toshiro counted 23 balls of fire being thrown at him , the numbers continuing to rise. Still he dodges, though everytime getting slower and slower.

"_Dang it! He won't stop firing, which gives me no time to counter-attack. Foruntaly, they're still slow enough that it's easy to dodge. If I can just keep this up, I can probably-_" Toshiro thinks before his thoughts are shattered by being hit by a burning pain from behind.

With seconds, he's back on the ground, panting and holding his back, scorched by a rouge fire ball that had come from behind.

"Hahahahahaha! How fun, toying with a high ranked officer as if they're nothing more then a rag doll." the Hollow laughs as Toshiro stands.

Toshiro snears at him with disgust and the Hollow begins to laugh again.

"Hahahahaha! And that look of hatrid on your face just makes it all the more fun. But, it looks like it's all just an act, seeing how on the inside your torn with pain and sorrow."

Toshiro's eyes widen in surprise.

"I can see four people that mean a lot to you. Your lieutenant, a happy and care-free soul, but serious when need-be. Another lieutenant who's an old chilhood friend. A dead man who you shared a sword with. And-"

"Shut up..."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"What, is the pain of even bringing up the fourth person that hard for you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Well, I can see why, seeing as how she died for unhonorably-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say anything that disgraces Madison!"

Toshiro stands for a minute, unable to move. Then the Hollow once again begins to laugh.

"Hahaha! So, you do feel like bringing her up. What a beauty that girl was. Must of been horrible to see her die in front of you, and it being your fault must of made it all the more worse."

Toshiro stands, shaking with anger.

"Tehe, lighten up. Hey, you know what, let me give a little something."

Suddenly, off-white shapes fall from his hand and land about six feet from Toshiro. As they fall, he realized they are human bones, and that they are falling perfectly in the places they would of been in when the person had been alive. Seconds after the last bone fell, a weird looking type of substance starts to form and cover all of the body.

"Whats happening?" he says to himself as they subtance begains to smooth out over the bones.

Suddenly hair begins to grow out of the head and clothing starts to form. Toshiro gasps and steps back as it stops morphing. His eyes are wide with agony and disbelief as he reconizes the person.

It's Yattamori...

Bonus Funnies ^o^

*Madison stares at the Pegasus, causing it a little discomfort*

"Why are you staring at me?" the Pegasus asks.

"Just a question. Was your mother a horse or a unicorn?" Madison asks.

"What the heck does that have to with anything?"

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"Well, I have no Mother."

"What, did she abandon you or something-?"

"NO!"


	5. Unusual Reunion

Pt. 5 of M.S.A.A.! Ya! Hope people keep on favoriting and commenting, then it won't become boring :-) luv ya all (even you haters!)!

(Seriously, keep commenting, I enjoy it :-), even those from those who say this thing suck)

(And for the person who made the 1st comment, Yattamori is my O.C. and all time fav character, so she's going nowhere, count on it)

"...To come back to life is an ability that people have tried to acheive since the begining of time itself. I never thought of it as more then a dream that would never be possible to reach. Death is the end, or the begining of life, there's no way you could bring someone back from the dead. And, if you could, I wouldn't even be able to begin with what I imagine that would be like. The shock, the joy, the slight bit of fear that one's self as if they believe they'll be killed again. But, when I discovered my other self, I also discovered what it was like to imagine a new chance at life. And, to tell you the truth, to me, it's too incredible to even describe with words alone..."

November 29, 2010

DREAM VOID

Madison stares at the pegasus, surprised that she knows Toshiro's name.

"How do you know about him?" she asks as she looks up at the Pegasus.

"_It's because I'm your zampakutou, I know everything that you know. Meaning, that since you knew Toshiro Hitsugaya in your past life, it means that I know him as well._"

"I have no past life!"

"_Master! You must remember me. If you don't, then you're going to put lives in danger!_"

"I'm not putting anyone's life in danger, so leave me alone!" Madison says as she grips her head when the pain of the visions returns.

The Pegasus stands there for a minute, before she stomps at the invisible ground.

"_MADISON YATTAMORI! Wake up!_" she yells.

Madison gasps. A sudden memory comes to the front of her mind. She's standing alone on the shore of a ocean. The air is warm and salty and the cool water sides over her feet before it slids back to the great body of water before her, repeating itself many times over. She looks up at the sky to see that it's not the Sun lighting the world, but a full Moon that shines brighter then she has ever seen it. Around it are far more stars then she has ever seen, or anyone has ever seen. Each shines with their own light and power that makes her feel warm and happy to see them. She then looks to her left to see that a large meadow of flowers streches out from the beach and dissappears into the far distance.

"What is this place?" she asks herself as she steps forward.

Suddenly, a bright light begins to grow and come toward Madison. She sheilds her eyes, and when the light dims, she sees a beautiful white Pegasus standing before her.

"_Child, did you call for_ _me?_"

Madison gulps, but answers clearly.

"Yes, I did."

_"So, you can finally hear me clearly enough to answer. Child, I am the power of the 12 zodiac signs and more. Do you believe that you can weild me as my master?"_

"I do."

_"Then speak my name."_

Suddenly, the memory fades, and Madison once again returns to the red void. She blinks and thinks to herself.

_...That wasn't a vision. It was a memory, which means...what she's saying is true. Then that also means that I died and left that world. Wow, talk about a sudden death. But, now I have no choice but to believe in her, even though there's still a lot of holes in my memory..._

_"Master...?"_ the pegasus says as Madison still thinks to herself.

"What's going on?"

_"Excuse me?"_

"What is happening to Toshiro at this very moment?"

The Pegasus gasps, surprised that she asked such a thing.

_"Master, do you remember now."_

"That's not important. Tell me, what's happening to Toshiro?" she yells.

The Pegasus's eyes widened, then become full of fear.

_"At this very moment, a very strong hollow is trying to take his life. And, if we don't hurry, he'll die."_

Madison shoots up to be floating above the pegasus's head, and grabs hold of it's horn.

"Well then, we need to hurry. I didn't die just so that he could lose his life to another hollow."

_"Master-"_

"Awaken and Return, Mamori Koudoutai!" Madison yells as the red void begins to turn white.

Suddenly, they are glowing and disappear from the void, headed towards the exact spot Toshiro is fighting. The only problem was that Mamori didn't tell Madison that her body was, well, already in use.

November 28, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro looks down at Yattamori with pain in his eyes. She looks almost exactly like she did when she died 14 years ago. Her black spiral kimono and pink haori lays drapped over her as she lays on her side, as it did in life. And her hair is exactly the same, long, wavy/curly/, and chestnut brown, except that it's down. The only difference is that she actually looks taller then she did when she died, which just makes him all the more shorter.

As he still stares at her, the Hollow laughs.

"Hahahaha. Do you like your present. This is your dear friend Yattamori's real body. So, that means that once, this girl was the one who gave her life for you, and died because of it." the Hollow says as he picks up Yattamori's body.

"Will you shut up! And put Yattamori down!" Toshiro yells, now angered by his taunts.

"Aw, do you want to see Yattamori alive again?" the Hollow asks as he smirks.

Toshiro stands completely still, shocked by the question.

"What?"

"Do you. Want to. See Yattamori. Alive again?" the Hollow repeats.

"Yattamori, Alive?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Hahahaha!" the Hollow laughs as he holds Yattamori out in front of him.

Suddenly, the Hollow begins to disappear and a purple/blackish light starts to manifest around Yattamori. Within seconds, the Hollow's gone and Yattamori is just floating there as the light fades away. Slowly, she floats down to stand on the ground, only a few feet away from him. He steps toward her, causiously, but curiously.

"Yattamori..." he asks.

Suddenly, she smiles and begins to giggle darkly. She then turns toward Toshiro and lifts her head.

"Madison...?"

She smirks, then, with great speed, punches Toshiro right in the gut. The impact sends Toshiro flying up into the the air, and when he reaches the highest point, Yattamori reappears and kicks him back to the ground. Within five seconds, Toshiro lays, bloody and in pain, in the middle of a crater that his impact with the ground created. He slowly sits up and opens his eyes to see Yattamori giggling darkly at the top of the crater.

"Yattamori...You aren't Yattamori!" Toshiro yells as he gets up to his feet.

She laughs.

"You're right, I'm not her. But, this is indeed her body, her voice, and her battle moves." She answers in Yattamori's familar voice.

"Why you.."

"Now, die!" Yattamori yells as she jumps over to Toshiro.

Toshiro quickly reaches and grabs his sword to block her attack. Her fist hits it, and she stands there giggling histaricly at his pain.

"Why do you just stand there, fight back!" she says as she trys to overpower him.

"I can't-."

"Why not? Is it because you don't want to kill Yattamori all over again. Or, is it because I can't draw her sword from the otherside, so I'm not a good enough opponet." she asks as she looks up at him with Yattamori's warm hazel eyes, which are now cold, black, and yearned for his death.

"Shut up!"

"Hehehehe...huh?" She giggles, then stops as she notices the necklace around his neck.

As she stares at it, Madison reenters the body, finally returning from the dream void. She blinks and stares at the necklace.

"My necklace..." Madison says as her body still fights to overpower Toshiro.

"Huh?" Toshiro says, still trying to hold her back.

"You...you've been wearing that for 14 years?..." Madison says as she begins to withdraw her fist.

Toshiro looks at her, shocked.

_...This wasn't how she was talking a second ago. And her spiritual pressure's changed somehow. What's going on...?..._

"Yattamori...?" he says as she still stares at the necklace.

She looks up at him with different eyes. They're warm hazel, like Yattamori's were when she was alive.

"I hurt you...I'm so sorry, Shiro." Madison says as she looks up at him, guilt in her eyes.

Toshiro's eyes widen.

She was Yattamori. No one but Hinamori and Yattamori called him "Shiro". No one else knew their nickname for him.

It had to be her.

Bonus Funnies ^o^

'So, you didn't have a Mom?' Madison asks.

_'For the fifth time, yes!"_ Mamori Koudoutai answers, irritated.

'Are you sure?-"

_'YES!'_

*Madison falls silent, before beginning to laugh, causing Mamori to worry*

_'Why are you laughing?'_

'So, if you weren't conceived, how...how were you born?' Madison asks, laughing inbetween her words.

*Mamori doesn't answer for a moment, before she groans*

_...Why did you have to be reincarnated as a pervert?..._


	6. Ironic Twist of Events

Hey guys! It wasn't until now that I realized just how short this post is, so I'm going to post the next part as soon as possible to make up for it. Hope you still enjoy, and still comment! And don't worry those who think Yattamori is a mary-sue, she'll become less one dimensional as the story draws on. Trust me on this.

Oh, and sorry that the end of this part is a little sappy, trust me, it doesn't happen that often.

"...Seeing a lost friend can bring on many emotions. For some, it brings happiness and joy, for they can't believe that they can see someone they hold close again. Then, for others, there's pain. This is usually because they feel like they hurt that person by leaving, and after a while, would only think of them when nothing else was their mind. My situation is not really either of those. I mean, of course I was over-joyed, but I also felt pain and sorrow, and a little a something else. Relief? Regret? Curiousity? Who knows what it is, the only thing that matters is that I'm here, with my best friend standing in front of me..."

November 28, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Madison's Perspective

Madison stands looking at Toshiro, who's eyes are wide with surprise. As he still looks at her with total shock, she looks at his body to see that he indeed, now wears a captain haori, and that his hair has changed a little. But what surprised her is that he has actually grown taller. Now, he's only about two or three inches shorter, unlike the five or six inches taller she was when she had last saw him.

"You finally grew..." she stats as she starts to grin.

Toshiro's look of shock disappears as he now looks at her with irritation.

"Why do you always have to comment on my height?" he yells at her, like he always used to.

Well, it seemed a few of his traits haven't change whatsoever, including his temper. A second after saying that, Toshiro stops looking irritated and shocked again. Madison looks at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"You really are Yattamori..." Toshiro answers as he stares at her.

Madison stands, confused for a minute.

_...What does "Yattamori" mean?..._

Suddenly, it occurs to her that it's her last name. She then smiles a kinda fake smile. She still hasn't regained most of her memories, and some of the things she does remember don't even matter.

"Yeah, it's really me. Although some things like memories are still a little fuzzy." she says as she smiles, "But I do remember everything about you and Hinamori, so no worries about that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess since I had a strong connection to you two, I retained all I knew about you when I was reborn."

"Reborn?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll explain-" Madison begins to explain, when suddenly, the Hollow comes back.

Madison grips her head in pain as the Hollow begins to takeover her body.

"Yattamori...?" Toshiro asks.

Suddenly, the blackish/purple light begins to manifest around her and she lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

Toshiro's Perspective

Toshio stands there, wide eyed as Yattamori still screams.

"What the heck is going on?" he thinks as Yattamori stops screaming and the light disappears.

"Yattamori...?" he asks.

Yattamori stands with her head bowed, then lets out what sounds like a growl.

"Darn it! I never thought that her soul would return to this body. If I had known that, I would of done someone else." Yattamori mutters.

Toshiro stands stiff with anger. The person talking is no longer Yattamori, it's the original Hollow.

"You monster, get out of her!" he yells as it scratches her head.

She looks up and laughs devilishly, her eyes now black once more.

"Hehehehehehehe. Looks like my master didn't finish this girl off like she thought." it says in Yattamori's voice.

The hatrid begins to boil inside Toshiro.

"What...?"

"Well you see, it was my master who killed your little friend."

"WHAT?"

"We were actually suposed to dispose of her by killing you. But, when she took the shot that was meant for you, it was as if she was giving us an easy-day."

"You monster..." Toshiro says as he starts to move closer to her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a bother. It looks like I'll have to be the one to finish her off this time." it says as a sword appears in her hand and she brings it to her chest.

"No!" Toshiro yells as he grabs hold of the sword's hilt.

"Do you really think you can save her? HA! You're still too weak to overpower me!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting her die again!" Toshiro yells as he fights to take the sword.

As he says this, Madison momentarily regains control.

"...Toshiro..." she says, her voice more normal.

Toshiro notices.

"Yattamori, fight it! You can't let this hollow overpower you!"

The Hollow resurfaces.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" it yells in Yattamori's voice as it pushes Toshiro away.

"NOW DIE!" It yells as it directs the blade at Yattamori's heart.

"NOOO!" Toshiro yells as he runs to her.

Seconds later, the sword plunges into Toshiro's right side as he steps in front of Yattamori. Blood gushes from the wound and coughs some up as well. Toshiro smiles weakly, knowing that he saved Yattamori. He almost paid her back for saving him.

Bonus Funnies ^o^

YATTAMORI'S INFO CORNER

Hey guys, Yattamori here! Today is actually my 1st time doing this, so bare with me.

Today, we'll actually be discussing Toshiro's height! As we all know, Toshiro is known for about 5 things: His hair, his eyes, his personality, and, of course, his height.

Many people have debated on actually how tall he is, and so, today, I'm going to put all all of them to rest and answer the question.

Just how tall is Toshiro Hitsugaya?

Well, ladies and gentlemen, Toshiro is-

Don't say anything!

Toshiro, what the heck are you doing?

Are you trying to make me look bad?

No! I'm just telling them how tall you are!

Exactly!

What? Why wouldn't you want me to tell them you're-

HUSH!

Just let me tell them that you're-

NOO!

He-He's-

YATTAMORI!

HE'S 4'4!

!


	7. Tears and Shikai

Hey guys, pt. 7 is finally here!

Sorry that it took me a while to finally post, after what I said last time, LOL.

Again, I must warn that this part will be a little on the mushy, so bare with it, I promise that these won't happen often.

Oh, and stop calling Madison a Mary-Sue, cause to tell you the truth, she is a little one dimesnional in the first few parts. Don't worry, she'll get better

"...To injure someone that you know has a cruel and almost demonic heart is ok in some ways, for you are vanquishing that evil from the world. Afterwords, there would be once less demonic heart in the world. That, or you might at least change that person's way of acting. But when you injure someone who is inocent of anything demonic, you yourself then become the one with the demonic soul. But, I my case, where it wasn't even my soul who hurt him, it was still my body, which aches with guilt, anger, and fear..."

November 28, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro's Perspective

As Toshiro stands there, still coughing up some blood, he grins.

He's finally been able to save Yattamori. Pain suddenly shoots up from his side, where the random sword is. It's rattling inside him, meaning that Yattamori hands have to be shaking as she holds the hilt.

"What...did I...do?.." Toshiro hears Yattamori mutter, guilt in her voice, as well as some fear.

Toshiro looks up at her and sees her eyes are hazel once again, wide and full of confusion and pain. Little tears begin to form at the rims of her eyes.

"Please Yattamori...don't cry..." Toshiro says as he reaches his hand up to wipe away the forming tears.

As his hand reaches to her face, the sword suddenly disappears from Yattamori's hand and he falls to the ground.

"TOSHIRO!" Yattamori yells as she kneels at his side.

"I'll be ok...don't worry..." he mutters.

"Have you seen that hole in your side! You'll die-" she yells at him.

"It's worth it..."

Yattamori fall silent for a moment.

"What...?" she whispers.

"It's worth it...you've already died once, I...don't want to see you be...put in the ground again..."

"Toshiro..." Yattamori says, her voice filled with sadness.

"And I won't die...I know you'll beat...him..."

Slowly the world around him begins to darken and become nothing but a black hole.

"Toshiro!" he hears her yell as his consciousness begins to slip away.

He looks up at her, as he now is being held in her arms. Her eyes are filled with sadness, confussion, and fear. Tears once again begin to form, but much faster now. The drops fall silently on his face, the feeling of it meeting his flesh and the sound of her sobs directing his attention away from his side. He feels his heart drop. He's always hated to see his friends cry, especially Yattamori. He wants to tell her so many things. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you", "I'll be ok", "Don't give in".

But he can only get out one thing.

"Madison...don't cry..."

Then the darkness takes him in.

Madison's Perspective

She sits there, Toshiro unconscious in her arms, bleeding internally, close to death. Hyourinmaru, his zampakutou, still griped tight in his fist though he's out cold. She stops sobbing, but tears still roll slowly down her cheeks.

Toshiro said her first name.

From all the memories she has, he almost never called her "Madison" unless it was important. She clutches him tighter in her arms. Then, sudden rage begins to build up inside her, as if fire was beginning to burn in her body. She then starts franticly searching for where the Hollow is hiding in her body.

In luck, she quickly finds it, hiding in the evil thoughts of her mind.

"GET OUT!" She screams as a lime green light begins to manifest around her and her eyes begin to glow a light blue.

As the light grows stronger, the purple/black suddenly escapes from her body and the Hollow reappears as what it was before, but more frantic.

"How? How was she able to pull me out of her body?" it thinks as Madison sits Toshiro on the ground and gets up.

"You'll pay..." she mutters hatefully.

"Uh, uh, uh..."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING HIM!" she screams as she turns and the light grows so powerful, it begins to flash and surround the Hollow.

"WHAT?" the Hollow yells, scared and surprised.

She raises her arm in front of her.

"BLOW ACROSS THE STARS,_ MAMORI KOUDOUTAI _(Zodiac Charmer)!" Madison yells, calling and releasing her zampakutou.

Suddenly a sword a little longer than Toshiro's appears in her hand. It has a lime green candy-cane looking hilt with a pearl hooked to a teal ribbon and another pearl on the end attached to the bottom of the curved hilt. Along with the sword appearing, a lime green sash appears with a sheath hanging from it on her back, like Toshiro's does. She then slids her right hand down the blade from the point as if it was an arrow being shot from a bow. Then, the light completly incases her, revealing her only seconds later with white swan-like wings on her back and a bow in her left hand and an arrow in her right, already set and ready to fire.

"SAGA BOW!" She says as she pulls the arrow back even further.

The Hollow staggers back.

"No..."

"GO!" she yells as she releases the arrow from the bow.

It flys dirrectly toward the Hollow's head.

"Adament Spear!" she yells as the arrow is about to plunge into the Hollow's head with a loud crack.

Suddenly the arrow reshapes and turns into an arrow made of adament, or diamond. It hits the hollow's mask dead on, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"NO!" the Hollow yells as it disintergrates into nothingness.

As the last speck of the Hollow loses it's life, Madison's shikai fades away, her wings disappearing and the bow and arrow returning to it's orginal katana form. She stares at the sword for a moment, and grins.

"I'm glad I have you back." she says as she returns Mamori to her sheath.

BONUS FUNNIES ^o^

Yattamori's Info Corner

Hey guys! Welcome to another installment of Yattamori's Info Corner. Sorry about last time and Toshiro's interuption. I promise that it won't happen again.

Yeah, because she tied me up!

Shhh, Toshiro. Anyway, Today we'll actually be talking about my zampakutou, Mamori Koudoutai. :-)

Mamori Koudoutai is a Zodiac zampakutou, meaning that she has 12 abilities and forms that relate to each of the signs. For example, Saga Bow, when Mamori Koudoutai is in the form of a bow n' arrow and can use abilities based off the zodiac sign "Sagattarius", which is actually my zodiac sign, as well as Toshiro's. It's because of that sign being my birth sign that I can use the Sagattarius form in every month of the year! Anyway, other then Sagattarius, my favorite forms are-

Don't tell them your abilities!

Rangiku! Why are you interupting?

Because you're about to ruin some great surprises for the future!

What surprises? All I'm telling them is what my favorite forms are!

Don't you want them to find out on their own?

What do you mean?

If you tell them what the forms of your powers are, then they'll be bored when they come up later!

Well, uh-

Don't tell them, or else you'll be called a mary-sue from now til forever-

HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

If you tell them about your powers now, then they won't be surprised later when you use that ability


	8. Healing Hand

Hello all! pt. 8 is offically out! (yay)

Anyway, I didn't realize until I reread these past few parts that they're all kinda of cheesy, unlike my most recent ones on my blog (up to pt. 49 at this time :-D ). So, like I've said in posts before, please stick with it, cause it will get better.

"...To have the power to heal someone is something that I believe anyone would desire. It would mean that you would be able to revive someone or even yourself from death, which is always a desired idea. But, even the healing of a wound still cannot take away the would of the heart, emotionally. You still remember it, play it back in your head, and regret everything that happened. So, in reality, how are you really healing someone? You might be able to patch the body back together, but the soul? That's another story..."

November 28, 2010

Madison's Perspective

Madison runs over to Toshiro's side and pulls him into her arms, finding that he's still unconscious and bleeding.

She sighs sadly.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispers as she moves his bloddy haori to see the wound.

At first, she can't see anything too serious, but when she uses some of her own haori to wipe the blood away, a big gash reveals itself. She gasps, then tightens her hold on him. She looks down at her hand, when suddenly, something comes back to her.

She sees Toshiro and herself running down a deserted dirt street in Junrinon, laughing and playing when they were little.

Suddenly Toshiro trips over a rock, and falls to the ground. Madison's smile fades, and she runs to Toshiro's side as he grasps his injured knee. Madison helps him sit up and inspects the wound. Though bloody, it's not serious in any sort whatsoever. She puts her hand over it, when suddenly a pale yellow glow starts to appear. After a moment, the light fades, and she moves her hand away to see the wound is gone. They look at each other amazed, then they smile, happy that they discovered Madison's new power.

After, more and more memories of her healing abilities take surface. Within seconds, Madison comes back to reality, Toshiro still bleeding internally on her lap.

She looks back down at her hand and grins. She quickly put her hand above his wound and began to concentrate. Slowly the yellow/orange light appears and she can see the wound begin to heal a little. She sighs of relief as she notices his breathing begin regulate.

"Oh thank God." she says as she hugs him with her arm holding him up.

As she repositions him on the tall grassy ground, the guilt of her hurting him reenters her mind. As she thinks back to the final seconds, she cringes, eliminating the healing for a moment. She imediatly returns her attention to the wound, and the glow reappears.

She grins, then turns when she feels something warm in her hand.

She looks down to see Toshiro's hand in her's. Blush comes to her cheeks and she begins to smile.

She grips his hand tight.

As if he knew that she's blaming herself, he instantly reacted, like he always has. She looks back up at his content face, and notices that there's a scartch over his left eyebrow, little line of blood beginning to dry down the side of his cheek. She takes her hand out of his and gently presses it against his scratched skin. Slowly the glow appears, then within moments of appearing, disappears. Madison lifts her hand slightly to see that the scratch has disappeared, as it always has when the light fades.

She giggles then looks back at Toshiro's face.

He's grown older from the last time she saw him that horrible day. His bangs are almost nearly gone, his expression is a scowl set in his face, instead of a just plain bored frown. As she moves his bangs from in front of his left eye, then slides her hand down to his cheek, his look becomes more relaxed and natural, his frown lines disappearing to an extent. She then slowly withdraws her hand from his face, then looks back at the wound to see it's improvement. It's almost comepletly healed, all that's left of it is what looks like he had been grazed with scissors, which is never serious. To quicken the pace, she brings her other hand up and the light strengthens, and the wound suddenly starts to patch back together, before slowly vanish from sight.

"All done." she says as she puts her hands down and the light fades away.

She then takes grasp of the bottom of her pink haori and rips a long strip to wrap around the once wounded area. She then loosens the top of his kimono and slips the cloth strip around his lower chest a few times, then ties it tight and firm in a bow. Madison knows that he will at least be sore and that it might reopen while they're moving, so it will probably help later on.

Toshiro's Perspective

Toshiro's eyes blink a few times before he can see clearly. He discovers that he's on the ground, facing up and on his back, clouds moving overhead in the crystal blue sky. He listens close, but doesn't hear swords clashing or any type of violence nearby. He hopes this means Yattamori won, but he's still worried in the back of his mind. It's now that he notices that the shirt part of his kimono is being readjusted to how he had it before he fell unconscious. He quickly sits up, pain shooting up his side instantly.

"Agh!" Toshiro grunts, not expecting the huge shot of pain.

"Toshiro! You idiot, lay back down!" he hears a familar voice order.

He looks to his left to see Yattamori sitting next to him, looking irritated.

"Yattamori..." he says as Yattamori gently forces him to lay back down.

"You're so stupid. I just got done healing your wound, you shouldn't move until we have to! That or it will reopen!" she yells at him.

Toshiro looks away.

"You're right...I'm sorry..." he says.

Yattamori's irritated expression automatically changes to a content grin.

"It's...ok. I just don't want you in more pain then you already are, that's all." she explains as she smiles.

He turns back towards her and after a moment of staring, he grins back.

"So, you killed the Hollow?" he asks.

"Duh. In one shot actually. It looks like when I forced it out, I apparently sucked out all it's strength." she says as turns to pick some grass out of boredom.

"Really? How did you force it out?"

"Uh, I don't really know. I guess that I got so upset and furious that it couldn't withstand my rising spritual presure."

"Hmm, sounds possible."

"Yeah."

The two fall silent for a moment.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Toshiro asks.

"What do you think? I going back to take back my spot as captain of S. Squad T.P." Yattamori answers.

"What?" he asks, seeing as how he has always forgotten what it's meant.

"Secret Squad Time Psychics or just Squad Time Psychics, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Secret Squad Time Psychics or S. Squad T. P. is a covert squad created after Central 46, the main judicial system in the Soul Society, discovered that some soul reapers, like Yattamori, have special abilities such as the ability to quickly heal wounds, create special barriers far stronger then kido, become invisble and completly erase all their spirtual pressure, see the future, and even stop time when need to.

In fact, Yattamori is the first one that had all the abilities, and more. After studing Yattamori and others more, they decided to create a group made only of people with at least three of the abilities that ranked them as different. And, they decided that the one who was the strongest, had a strong zampakutou, including a bankai, and had the most abilities out all of them would become their captain. It just so turned out that they thought that person was the youngest of the group, Yattamori. So, she quickly lept from 5th seat of Squad 10, to Captain of the newest squad. And the way we can always pick those special people out is by their kimono's look. Their kimonos, instead of being all black with white trim, are black with a black and white curly-line pattern trim. And Yattamori's kimono is all curly-lined patterned with black triming and a black cloth bodice that she has done right below her breasts by wrapping and very long sash many times until it's wraped around her hips and ties into a bow, and her light pink haori, of course, marks her as the Squad's captain.

But, when Yattamori died, Central 46 could never find another Soul Reaper from Squad Time Psychic that could do anything close to what Yattamori could. Not even Yattamori's lieutenant, Aneko Kocamura, has enough power to surpass Yattamori. So, they decided to run the Squad without a captain until they found someone that at least came close to Yattamori in power or strength.

No one ever has, and it's been 14 years.

"So, you want to take back your title?" he asks as she still picks grass.

Yattamori looks back over at him.

She has power and determination in her eyes.

That means yes, she wants it back, and to tell you the truth, she'll probably be able to do it. The only problem that's in the way now is, how is she going to reappear in the Soul Society, and take back her position, after being dead for 14 years?

BONUS FUNNIES ^o^

Yattamori's Info Corner

Hello, Hello! Welcome to another installment of Yattamori's Info corner. Once again, sorry about the interuptions last time, but I am positive they won't happen again.

Yay, cause this time, not only did you tie me up, you locked the doors and windows!

Be quiet Toshiro, anyway, this time, we'll be talking about Toshiro's zampakutou, Hyorinmaru.

Why can't I talk about my own zampakutou?-

'Cause it's 'Yattamori's Info Corner', not 'Toshiro's Info Corner'.

But-

Be quiet. Anyway, Hyorinmaru is the most powerful of all Ice zampakutou, and it has many types of abilities. When Toshiro speaks to it, it appears as a great japanese winged dragon that looks to be made of ice, though it's never made sense to me, seeing as how Hyorinmaru in japanese means 'Ice Ring'.

You didn't say what Mamori Koudoutai's name meant last time.

Oh, I didn't, did I? Well, if you want to know, Mamori Koudoutai means 'Zodiac Charmer'.

That doesn't make sense either.

What are you talking about?

Mamori Koudoutai means Zodiac Charmer, and she appears as a Pegasus.

So?

Well, from your description of my Hyorinmaru, don't you think that your zampakutou should be a floating future charm-?

DON'T TALK ABOUT MAMORI LIKE THAT!


	9. Concerning Thoughts

Hello all! I'm bored as I write this, so I decided to put next one out.

Finally, we've come out of the super cheesy zone! Sorry, as I've said before, but trust me, that won't be happening again for a while. And, it comes sooner, sorry.

Hope you all keep commenting, thx and enjoy.

"...To come back after being gone from a place for so long would probably be an enjoyable occasion. People would be merry, chearful, and the person's closest friends would throw a great celebration for the person's reappearance. But, in the occurance that the person returning has been dead, well, that's a different story. They would be suspicious, and would probably not believe the person whatsoever. So, as this being my case, I believe that the chances of everyone believing me and my story is well, less then half..."

November 29, 2010

12:05 a.m.

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro's Perpective

Toshiro stirs from a short nap, and finds that Yattamori is carry him on her back, jumping from branch to branch in the high tree line toward the Sereitei.

Yattamori instantly notices that he's awake, turning her head slightly.

"You didn't sleep too long, you should get more rest. You've had a rough day." Yattamori says as she stops on a high branch.

Toshiro grins and chuckles.

"Look at you, you're already pushing too hard on yourself. You look more tired then I do." Toshiro says.

Yattamori looks surprised by his response, then looks away.

"Let's stop here and get some sleep, in an hour well move on." Toshiro says as he gets down from Yattamori's back and flashsteps to the ground.

Yattamori looks down at him, and sighs after a moment.

"Alright. But for no longer then a hour-" Yattamori starts, before she stops suddenly.

Yattamori suddenly faints and begins to fall backwards off the limb. As she falls, Toshiro flashsteps right below her and catches her before she can hit the ground.

"Yattamori? Yattamori, can you hear me?" he says as he holds her close in his arms.

She answers with a relaxed breath and a small snore, meaning that she's completly out. Toshiro sighs, relieved, then, with her still in his arms, walks over to the tree and lays down, laying Yattamori on the right side of him.

He chuckles again.

"See, I told you. You were way more tired then I was." Toshiro whispers as he looks over at Yattamori, who's still sleeping soundly.

He smiles down at her, then looks back up at the sky, which is clear this night. The sun had set about five and a half hours ago, but luckily it's a full moon, so they still have light to travel by. He remembers after Yattamori and he talked some more about the past 14 years, Yattamori decided that they should head back to the Sereitei, then go and talk to the Head Captian in the morning. He didn't agree, saying that it's too soon for anyone to know she's back, epecially not to draw any more assains to kill them. But, being the type of girl she is, she refused. So, within two hours of the descision, they began to head back to the Sereitei. Though, they had to go slower, considering that his wound could still open if he flashstepped too many times. So, for two more hours, they walked and flash stepped through the woods. Then, he began to become dizzy. Yattamori became worried, so she told him to relax for a few minutes. While resting, he must of fallen asleep, and Yattamori, not wanting to wake him, put him on her back and flashstepped for about an hour before he finally woke up.

Suddenly, problems start to pour into his head. Yattamori had been dead for 14 years, now she's suddenly come back, and she can't remember a couple things that she used to know. How will she make the Head Captain believe her? What about the other Captains? What will they think? And what about Aneko, Yattamori's old lieutenant? Will she believe Yattamori?

As he thinks about it, a new thought comes to his mind.

Why did he believe her?

As he thinks, he feels something on his right side. He turns to see Yattamori turned towards him and laying her head on his chest.

As she begins to settle, Toshiro feels his cheeks starting to warm up out of slight embarassment. Yattamori has never done this, not even before her death. She's never gotten this close to him, especially like this, in these circumstances. But, as Yattamori starts snoring a little again, he calms down.

She's asleep, there's no way she knows what she's doing. He laughs to himself, then, without thinking, puts his arm around her, pulling her a little closer naturally. He looks back up at the sky, and remembers something.

It's probably around midnight, meaning it's November 29th. November 29th is Yattamori's birthday. He looks back down at her. Her face is calm and peaceful, and her mind seems at ease, dreaming of positive things. She rests her head on his chest still, as if he's a pillow.

He thinks.

What would be a perfect welcome back and birthday present?

As he ponders, his free hand automatically goes up to the pendent around his neck. He looks down and his eyes widen. He knows what to give her!

"Yes!" he whispers to himself.

A yawn suddenly escapes his mouth. He blinks a few times before he decides to go to sleep. He trys to position himself so it wouldn't be awkward, but, naturally his head leans to the right, right above Yattamori's head. His eyes begin to become heavy, then without any delay, his consciousness drifts away, leaving him sleeping with his best friend.

November 29, 2010

3:05 a.m.

OUR WORLD

Madison's Perspective

Madison's eyes blink as she tries to adjust her vision to the light.

She looks up.

Is it morning? Did Toshiro and she fall asleep?

She ponders and scatches her face, before she suddenly sees something connected to her wrist. She sits up and discovers that there's a medical IV in her wrist and that she's in a hospital bed. She looks around the small room, discovering that she's indeed in a hospital, and that her brother, Tyler, is asleep in the chair next to her bed.

She gasps.

She's back in her world.

She leans over and shakes his shoulder.

"Hey, Tyler, wake up." Madison says, her voice groggy and cracking, like it has always done when she first wakes up.

Tyler's eyes immediatly begin to flutter and he looks up at her. As soon as he sees her conscious, he stands up.

"You're awake! Hey Mom! Dad! Abigail! Madison's friends! She woke up!" Tyler yells as he runs to the doorway and yells out into the hall.

Within 15 seconds, Tyler, Abgiail, her little sister, Mom, Dad, Virginia, Cree, Bianca, and Kayla are all in the room, looking at her.

"What happened?"

Cree looks at her, surprised.

"You don't remember? Dude, you fainted after being overwelmed by that TV show and head pain." Virginia explains as the rest of her friends nod.

"I did?" Madison says, shocked.

Suddenly, she remembers. She began to remember things from her past life, and Mamori had pulled her soul from her body to the void, where she discovered her identy as a dead Soul Reaper Captain.

She suddenly gasps.

All the things that happened, was it just a dream? Did her brain just make it up? She looks back up at her friends and family, who are staring at her, concerned but relieved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys." Madison reassures as she smiles weakly.

The others look at her, then smile.

"Honey, it's not your fault." her mom says as she hugs Madison.

Madison doesn't hug her back, but just sits there and wonders.

Did she really meet Toshiro? Did she really injure him? Were the powers that she possessed just an illusion?

"Madison..." she hears whispered.

Madison looks around, reconizing the voice.

"Mamori...?" Madison says to herself.

Suddenly, the transparent outline of Mamori Koudoutai appears in Madison's right hand.

She gasps silently.

"It appears that your body in this world called out to your soul and pulled you from the Soul Society." Mamori explains.

"But, how do I get back?"

"Hmm, you'll have to use me to transvert your soul back to your body in the Soul Society."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just do what you did in the dream void. Release me and you'll return."

Madison smiles, but turns back to her family and friends, whio are now talking amonst themselves.

"What will happen to my body on this side? Will I still be able to return?"

"Yes, but we'll explain that at a different time. Right now we want to get back to the Soul Society."

"Alright."

She turns towards her family and friends.

"Hey, guys?" she says.

Everyone stops talking and turns towards Madison.

"I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if I get some rest?" she asks.

Her mom and dad look at each other, then nod.

"Alright dear, We'll leave you alone." her mom says as she kisses her forehead.

The others file out quickly behind.

Madison smiles after them until thet close the door.

"Alright." Madison agrees as she tries to make the sword reappear.

"BLOW ACROSS THE STARS, _MAMORI KOUDOUTAI_!"

Suddenly, the room begins to vanish and leaves nothing more than a white void. Her clothes begin to change and so does her looks.

After she looks like Yattamori again, Mamori appears as a pegasus in front of her and gestures Madison to get on her back. Madison looks up at Mamori and smiles as she jumps onto her back, which is strangly easy. Then, without pause, Mamori spreads her wings and begins to fly towards a great light, the light which leads back to the Soul Society and Toshiro.

BONUS FUNNIES ^o^

*Toshiro stares up at the sky as he tries to fall asleep*

'Mm, stupid Hollow...' Yattamori mutters.

_*_Toshiro looks down at Yattamori, who's still asleep*

She's talking in her sleep...

'You ugly rat...you smell like...garbage...' Yattamori continues.

*He chukles*

'Come back here...you animal..you..' Yattamori trails, causing Toshiro to chuckle harder.

*Suddenly, Yattamori sits up, suprising Toshiro*

'Yattamori?-' Toshiro starts.

'DIE HOLLOW!' Yattamori yells as Mamori Koudoutai appears in her hands.

'ACK! YATTAMORI? WAKE UP!'


	10. Contest and The Green Charm

Hello guys!

Sorry, I've been so busy lately with the holidays that I haven't even been able to put out pt. 50 on my blog (yeah, I'm tht far ahead ^o^)

Anyway, continue to read MSAA and check out my blog, the link is on my profile page :-).

See ya!

"...I, being the being I am, have never known if I had grandparents or parents when I lived in the World of the Living. Heck, for all I know, I was abandoned on the side of a road, left to wander on my own until some random person took pity on me as they drove by and took me into their family. I hope I had a more normal life, like the one I have in the world I just left. That I would have caring parents and annoying siblings, and friends which I could tell my secrets and beliefs to. But, that's not important at the moment. Right now I need to focuse on how I explain my existence to the one person who was like a grandfather to me..."

November 29, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Madison's Perspective

Madison wakes up to the bright sunlight coming in through a window of a bedroom. She yawns and sits up, to discover that she's wearing a white sleeping gown.

She looks around the room, puzzled.

"Where am I?" she says.

She now remembers what happened in the forest.

Toshiro and she had been on their way back to the Sereitei when her soul had been called back to her body in the world where her family is. That's where she woke up and discovered she was in the hospital.

Now, she's returned here, finding herself in this room.

But, as Madison looks around she becomes confused.

_...I was only in the other world for maybe 15 minutes. Why is it already morning?..._

Suddenly Madison hears footsteps coming near her room. She gets up from the bed and gets into a stance, ready to strike the intruder. When the door opens, she sighs.

It's Toshiro.

"Toshiro, you scared me!" she sighs as she relaxes.

She looks over him to see that he has changed his kimono to a new one, and he has somehow gotten rid of the bloodstains on his white haori. The make-shift bandage she made is gone and a real one peaks out from inside his kimono.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just checking on you, that's all." he says as he closes the door.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm, you fell out of the tree around midnight, so I would say 9 hours-"

"9 HOURS!-" Madison yells.

Toshiro rushes over to her and covers her mouth.

"SHHH! If anyone hears you, they'll think you're a ryoka."

"Sorry, it's just hard for me to believe that I was gone that long."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Toshiro asks as they sit down.

"Well, the reason I fell out of the tree was because my soul was called back to the body in the other world."

"WHAT?"

It's Madison's turn to cover his mouth.

"Yeah, and you tell me to be quiet."

"Sorry, but that's hard to believe. Wait, what if that happens while we're talking to the Head Captain?"

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to explain that too."

"Alright, well, you'd better get dressed. We're talking to him at 9:45." Toshiro says as he hands Madison her kimono and haori.

"O.K. I'll be out in a minute." she says as he walks out the door.

He smiles back at her then closes the door behind him.

A few minutes later Toshiro and she are walking out of Toshiro's living barricks and heading towards the Head Captain's office. Madison, as to not draw any attentioin to herself, has become invisible to everyone except Toshiro. As Toshiro has told her, it's one of her many abilities that had made her a captain 14 years ago. Invisiblity, luckily, is one of her powers that she remembers from her past, so she became translucent easily.

As they walk down the barrick streets together, Madison remembers something unusual about her invisiblity.

No one is able to see her when she does this, except for one person.

Toshiro.

Why he's the only one, they have never been able to figure out.

As they walk on, Toshiro stops Madison.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asks.

Toshiro shushes her, as someone begins to round the corner.

Toshiro steps forward, then relaxes.

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" Toshiro says as a lady comes out of the turn.

"I was looking for you. No one saw you yesterday and it got me worried." Rangiku says.

"Oh, well, I'm here now. But I have to talk to the Head Captain, so if you'll excuse me. I'll see you back in the office." Toshiro says as he begins to walk away from the women.

"Alright Captain." she replies.

Suddenly, Madison remembers who she is.

_...She's the Soul Reaper who set Toshiro and me on the journey to become Soul Reapers..._

Madison now grins, thinking of the irony, seeing that Toshiro is her superior now.

She looks up to see the women gone and Toshiro staring at her.

"Why are you just standing there? Come, on, we're going to be late." he says, annoyance in his voice.

Madison sighs and walks up to him, then an idea comes to her mind.

"Hey, why don't we have a contest."

He raises an eyebrow.

"A contest?"

"Yeah, to see who can get there first. We'll flashstep our way there."

"That's not fair."

Madison blinks.

"Hmm, why not?"

"Yattamori, you're the fastest flashstepper in the Soul Society. Heck, even better then Kuchiki."

"I haven't really flashstepped in 14 years. You're probably faster then me by now."

Toshiro looks around, then sighs.

"Fine. But, if I win, I get to give you something." he says as they walk to a line of stone a few feet back.

"Huh? Don't you mean, I have to get you something? Besides, you know I don't like when you give me random presents."

"It won't be random, just promise."

"Fine, now lets get started." she says as they get into a starting stance.

"On your mark."

"Get Set."

"Go!"

As soon as Toshiro says it, they are flying through the air.

They flash over numerous houses at a time, trying to be faster then one another. Madison looks around her to see Toshiro catching up with her.

"So, you did get better. But you're going to need to be faster if you want to beat me!" Madison says as they approach the halfway region.

Suddenly, Toshiro cuts her off, causing Madison to gasp.

Toshiro chuckles then keeps on going ahead.

"Now who needs to be faster?" Toshiro says as he smiles back at her.

"Oh, be quiet, that wasn't fair." she yells.

Within seconds she flashsteps right next to him, taking him by surprise.

She takes his hand in hers.

"Now, lets see how fast I can really go." she says as she flashsteps once more.

Suddenly the world beneath them becomes a blur as Madison picks up her speed. Second after second, they become faster and faster until she suddenly stops.

Toshiro, who's in a blur, gets up and his eyes widen.

They're at the main entrance of the Head Captain's office.

"Wow." Toshiro says.

They look at each other then begin to laugh at each other.

As Toshiro laughs, Madison smiles.

It's the first time since she got back that Toshiro has really laughed or smiled. Suddenly he stops and looks down.

Madison looks down too, to see that they're still holding hands.

They quickly let go, trying not to blush. Toshiro then reaches around his back and places something in her hand.

"What's this?" Madison says as she looks down at the item.

It was a small, beautiful, wooden box with a lime green ribbon wraped around it.

"It's your present."

"Huh? But, I won."

"Yeah, but this isn't a win or lose gift."

"Then what is it?"

"It's your birthday present, stupid."

"WHAT?"

"Today is your birthday, November 29th."

"My birthday is the same in this world?"

"If you mean your birthday is November 29th, then yes."

"Oh, thanks Toshiro."

Slowly, she pulls the ribbon untied and carefully opens the box. As she lifts the lid, a familar glow peeks out from the cracks. When the box is fully open, she gasps.

It's her necklace.

Toshiro's Perspective

Yattamori stands there, wide-eyed, as she looks down at the gift. She then looks back up at him, small tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

"THANK YOU!" she says as she hugs him tight.

Toshiro stands there, blushing, then finally puts his arms around her as his tention fades slightly.

"Your welcome." he says as she steps away from him.

"O.K., now I need you to help me." Yattamori says as she hands the necklce to him and turns around.

Toshiro looks surprised for a second, then smiles as Yattmori lifts up her long ponytail from infront of her neck.

He unclasps the clasp then slips one hand with the necklace passed her neck. He automaticly reaches his other hand around to grab one side of the necklace and pulls back his hands to the back of Yattamori's neck.

Toshiro then gently clasps the ends back together and drops it gently onto Yattamori's skin. Yattamori responds by dropping her chestnut toned ponytail back down and turns back toward him.

As he faces her once again, his eyes go automatically to the lime green charm, which looks perfect with her outfit.

He sighs happily, Yattamori now looks exactly the same as she once did.

Now she is complete.

Yattamori looks at him and begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

Yattamori stops suddenly, then looks around the area.

"Yattamori...?"

Yattamori stops, then looks back at him.

"Wow, that was werid." Yattamori comments as she scratches the back of her head.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, it feels like deja vu."

"You mean you've seen this before? Well, you do have pyshic abilities."

"Yeah, that's true, but still."

"Well, lets talk about this later. We need to go in."

"Alright, lets go." Yattamori agrees as Toshiro opens the door.

The hall reveals the many doors of the Head Captain's office. At the end is the large door that leads to the head captain's main office room. They walk towards the door, and Toshiro turns towards Yattamori.

She looks nervous and a little scared.

Toshiro stops her.

"What's wrong Toshiro?" she asks, surprised by his actions.

"Yattamori, don't be nervous, remember, out of all the captains, the Head Captain liked you the most. So don't worry, once he realizes it's really you, you'll be cleared." Toshiro reassures her.

Yattamori looks surprised, and doesn't respond quickly.

But within moments, she smiles at him. Suddenly she throughs her arms around him and hugs him close as she did outside.

But this...is more...meaningful...

"Thanks Toshiro, that's just what I needed to hear." she says, still hugging him.

Toshiro starts to blush again.

"I'm glad that you believed me. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't convince you. You're my best friend in the world!" Yattamori confesses as she smiles up at him.

Toshiro's cheecks become even redder.

"Madison..." he whispers.

"Now, let's go in there and receritify my position as captain." she says as she lets go of him and begins to walk towards the door.

"Right." he says as he walks up to the door with her.

They stop in front of the door.

"I'll go in first, then, when I tell you, take down the invisiblitly and show yourself to him." Toshiro says as he opens the door.

Yattamori nods.

Toshiro smiles, then enters the room. He turns to see the Head Captain sitting at his desk. He looks up from the papers on the desk and sees him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, good, you're on time. Now, what is it that you wanted to say to me?" he says as he puts his work to the side.

"Head Captain, I have an old friend who would like to take the seat of the Time Pyshic Squad Captain." Toshiro says as Yattamori slips quietly into the room, invisibl to all but him.

The Head Captain's looks changes to surprise.

"Really? Well, seeing as how the deceased Captain Yattamori was a close friend of your's, I guess your friend must be very powerful."

"Yes, well, you see Sir..."

"Yes?"

"My friend, is someone you know."

The Head Captain raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

Toshiro looks over his shoulder to Yattamori, who's now right behind him.

"Show yourself." he says to her.

She nods as the Head Captain looks more surprised.

Yattamori steps in front of him. A soft lime green glow appears, and starting from the feet, the invisibility spell disapates, leaving Yattamori seen.

The Head Captain stands.

"Hello, Grandpa Yamamoto." she says.

BONUS FUNNIES! ^o^

Earlier, we saw Rangiku leaving to go eat...

'Ah, yes! Now that was some great sake!' Rangiku says as she stumbles into the office room, 'Good thing I was only there an hour though, or else I could be in trouble.'

*she walks over and sits at her desk, taking the jumbled pile of papers into her hands*

'Crap, I didn't know there was this much of it before I left, I'll be here all night.'

*there's a sudden knock at the door, causing her to freeze*

'H-Hello?' Rangiku calls, slightly terrified.

_...What if it's the Captain?...He'll kill me if he finds out I flaked for lunch!..._

'Rangiku? It's me, Aneko, can I come in?' Aneko's familar voice says from the other side of the door.

*Rangiku feels relief wash over her*

'Come in.' Rangiku calls.

*Aneko opens the door, a large pile of papers under her arm*

'Hey Aneko what's up?' Rangiku asks as Aneko walks towards her.

'Oh, nothing much. Just doing deliveries is all.' Aneko answers as she comes to stand infront of Rangiku.

*The hairs on Rangiku's back rise*

'Why are you here?' she asks as sweat begins to fall down her cheek.

*Aneko hands her the big mound of papers*

'Here's you additional paperwork.' Aneko says.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'


	11. Decision of Opponent

Here's part 11! Yay!

Just changed the name of M.S.A.A. on my blog to, well, M.S.A.A.

It was 'Death and Reincarnation (Madison Shecker's Story), but I thought it was way too long of a title, and I didn't want to cofuse anyone who's visiting from other sites, like this :-)

Enjoy!

"...I was never good at explaining things. I would always get choked up and couldn't finish a single sentence. Luckily, Toshiro used to help me whenever we had free time, so I eventually became an expert at explaining my opinions and orders. But, when I was reborn, that power left me, and I'm once again at the mercy at my own nervousness. I once again stand in terror as my heart beats faster then I believe it should, and my palms become clamy. So, as I stand here, looking at him, hoping that my explanation was enough to convince him that the person in front of him, is the same person that called him "Grandpa Yamma"..."

November 29, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Madison Perspective

Madison and Toshiro stand in front of the Head Captain, who's now standing and wide-eyed.

The look of shock covers his face.

"C-Captain Madison Yattamori? Is that really you?" the Head Captain asks as he comes out from behind his desk.

"Y-Yes sir, it's me." she replies, her nerves starting to kick in.

"But how could you be here, you died 14 years ago by being stabbed through the heart with a bow-shot sword."

"I know what happened to me Sir, seeing as how it was my decision that sealed my fate. I was able to come back because that was what I swore I would do with my last breath. After, my soul was reborn as Madison Shecker, and for the past 14 years, I've lived a normal human life. But, when I was born, some of my memories of this life stayed with me, and would show themselves to me as dreams. So, I believed they were just dreams, until a few days ago. My power of seeing the future and my ability to understand and talk in japanese came back. I didn't understand at first, but when my visions began to reveal things that were important to me in this life, such as my friendship with Toshiro, I started to become suspicous. Then, yesterday, while I was watching TV with some friends, a TV show came on that reawoke my soul. It was exactly the same as this world and it had the same people."

Toshiro and the Head Captain look at her, their eyes wide.

"The thing that made my soul go nuts and reawake, was hearing and seeing Toshiro."

"What!" Toshiro says, surprised that he had something to do with it.

"Things then took a werid turn. Within seconds, many of my strong memories started returning, and the speed of their existence becoming reknown to me made me past out. I then reawoke in a red void and my zampakutou, Mamori Koudoutai, was standing over me in her released state as a pegasus. Anyway, Mamori then tried to talk me into believing her about this world. I, at first, didn't believe her, seeing as how most, if not all my memories, were faint or non-existent. But, when she told me the name that I had called myself, I instantly remembered many things from this world. Then, I called her name, and found myself looking up at Toshiro's necklace, which was actually mine." she continues as she finishes.

The Head Captain's expression softens and he looks down, thinking.

Madison can feel her heart racing inside her chest, it's patterned pulse running all through her entire body.

Toshiro apparently notices and comes from behind.

"Don't worry. Just calm down, everything will work out, trust me." he whispers into her ear.

She turns and grimly grins, not believeing a word he says.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you believe this girl?" the Head Captain asks.

Madison and Toshiro turn in surprise.

"Are you sure it's not just a illusion from an enemy that's tapped into Yattamori's memories and used it to gain your trust?"

Madison can feel her heart sink into her stomach as she falls to her knees.

_...He doesn't believe me..._

Toshiro brought her back up to her feet, holding her by her shoulder.

"Are you asking me if this girl is the same crying girl I saved in the streets of Jurinon? If this is the same girl that became my best friend and kept my secrets? Or if she's the same girl I gave that necklace to on her 40th birthday?" Toshiro asks as he looks away from the Head Captain and Madison.

"Toshiro..." Madison whispers.

"Well, look around her neck, that should give your answer." Toshiro says as he points at Madison's necklace, the one he had given her outside.

The Head Captain walks closer to Madison.

Madison closes her eyes and lowers her head. As he walks closer he notices her lids slightly twiching, probably because she's so nervous.

He sighs as moves his hand.

He gently places her hand on Madison's head.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him, surprised by his action.

"My dear, you haven't changed since the day I told you were to be the newest captain. You reacted in the exact same way you did before, lowering your head and squeezing your eyes shut, as if you were about to be hit by a giant bolder." he says as he grins a little.

"Head Captain, does this mean...?" Madison starts.

"Welcome back, Madison Yattamori."

Madison smiles bigger now then she can ever remember. She looks over at Toshiro to see him grinning too.

"Madison Yattamori, you've been away from us for a long time. I hope your skills haven't gotten rusty since your "retirement" 14 years ago." Granpa Yama says.

Madison looks confused.

It pops into her head that he's talking about her Time Psychic abilities.

"Oh yeah, I still have total use of all of my techniques." she says as Grandpa Yama removes his hand.

"But, there's still the memory problem." Toshiro interjects.

"Memory problem?" Grandpa Yama says, concerned.

"Well, you see, Yattamori can't remember a few things from her past. There's a lot of holes in her memory." Toshiro explains.

"That might be hard to overlook." Grandpa Yama confesses.

"It's alright. I just can't remember a few things from childhood and my early Soul Reaper days. And a few battles while I was Captain. Other then that, I remember pretty much everything I knew before." she says as she tries to reasure them.

"Really? Well, just to be sure, I would like you to duel a fellow Captain to see whether if your powers still are at their most powerful or not." Grandpa Yama explains to her.

"What? But she just got back, she's not ready to go against any of the other Captains. She'll be injured!" Toshiro says, stepping in front of Madison.

Madison grins and places her hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Toshiro, calm down. I'll be fine, don't worry." she reassures him as she turns him to face her.

"But you just returned!-"

"I need to do this, if I don't, then I won't be able to return to my responsibilities as a captain, you know that. Now calm down." she says.

"But, Yattamori..."

"No buts, I'm doing it, and you can't stop me." she says as she steps in front of him.

Grandpa Yama laughs to himself.

"You're definitly Yattamori. Never taking "no" for an answer and doing everything you can to gain a name for yourself."

"That's me. So, when do I meet up with my opponent?"

"Tomorrow at noon. I'll pick the Captain at the Captain's Meeting tonight. Because of that, I want you to stay at Captain Hitsugaya's quarters during the meeting."

"Alright."

"Well, I'll see at the Squad 1 training grounds at noon tomorrow."

"See ya, Grandpa Yama." she says as she walks out of the room, Toshiro following.

Toshiro's Perspective

Later that Day

Toshiro stands in line at the Captain's meeting, waiting for them to start.

He looks around.

He doesn't know why, but ever since that morning, he's been really nervous for tonight. He knows that Yattamori can hold her own and probably win against any of the Captains. A few though, get him thinking otherwise.

Like Captain Zaraki, for example.

Yattamori has never been fond of him, actually, she's kinda scared of him. He seems to know no pain or any negative emotion other then the lust to fight.

Toshiro now looks at Captain Komamura, who hides himself behind a mask. He's always been intimidating, even for him.

He now forces himself to glance at Captain Kurotsuchi, who's appearance makes his skin crawl. Yattamori use to tell him about how he had tried to make her do strange experiments so that he could analyze her Time Pyshic abilities, which has always made him tense around Kurotsuchi.

The Head Captain finally walks in.

"Attention, I would like to start this meeting." the Head Captain says as he sits in his chair.

"What is this about Head Captain? To call such a surprise meeting is very uncommon." Captain Ichimaru asks.

Toshiro looks over at him.

The lanky Squad 3 Captain with slitted eyes and creepy smile has never been his friend, and he knows why. He has always been suspicious of him about something, but he doesn't know what.

"I called this meeting because a wonderful change in events had taken place. As we all know, Captain Madison Yattamori's position has never been able to be filled. But, I'm happy to say we have found a nominee."

All the captains look surprised.

"Who? I've never come across a Soul Reaper that even came close to qualifying." Captain Ukitake asks.

Toshiro looks across at the long, white haired captain. Toshiro had always liked him and thought of him as being wise and well-experienced.

"The nominee is not to be revealed until tomarrow. Unfortunaltly, I couldn't come up with a good way to test the person's skills. So, to do so, I've decided that the nominee will duel one of you to test their abilities. I, at first, had a hard time deciding who I would want to test them, so I decided I would-"

"I'll test the nominee." Captain Kuchiki interupts.

Toshiro gasps and turns towards the long-black haired captain. He has always been one of the strongest of all the captains, making him a little more imtimidating then all the other Captains combined.

"Captain Kuchiki, are you sure? You don't even know the nominee's abilities." the Head Captain says.

"I'm quite sure. Captain Yattamori had always been a type of rival of mine, especially in the mastering of flashstep. I just want to see if this Soul Reaper is worth our time." Captain Kuchiki responds.

"Well then, alright." the Head Captain says.

"What?" Toshiro says.

Everyone turns towards him.

"Head Captain, I don't think the nominee will be able to keep up with Captain Kuchiki. You know as well as I do that they aren't ready. Please, let them pass this, they defeated me easily outside of East Rukon, that states that they are qualified." Toshiro explains.

"So, you know the nominee? That means that must be powerful, seeing as how Captain Yattamori was your closest friend. We have to duel now." Captain Kuchiki counters.

"Head Captain! Please!" Toshiro says.

"I've decided. The nominee will go up against Captain Kuchiki and that is final." the Head Captain states as he stomps his cane on the floor.

Toshiro can feel Yattamori slipping from his grip.

Yattamori will go against Captain Kuchiki in an all-out battle.

And, she might not get out unscaved.

He returns to his quarters in a daze.

He looks up to see Yattamori scimming through a book. As he closes the door, she looks up, and smiles.

"Hey, you're finally back! So? Who am I going up against? Who?" she asks, too excited to explain.

Toshiro looks up at her, and her expression imediatly changes.

"Toshiro, what's wrong? Is it that bad? You're starting to scare me."

"Madison..."

Yattamori eyes widen as she hears him speak her first name.

It's very rare that he calls her that.

"Madison, I don't want you fighting tomorrow. You'll be serverly injured. Please, I don't want to see you hurt."

Yattamori sighs and sits him down.

"Toshiro, who is it?" she asks quietly, as if he's a scared child.

"Captain Kuchiki." he answers.

The color in Yattamori's cheecks fades a little.

"K-Kuchiki...? Did you just say Kuchiki?"

Toshiro nods.

She looks down, thinking.

"Madison, it's too dangerous-"

"I'm doing it." she responds.

"What?"

"I can't run away from this fight. I'm not giving up. I got this far. I'm not gonna run. I'm gonna face him, and that's a promise I'm gonna keep."

"Madison, please-"

"No! You don't need to sheld me Toshiro!"

"I just can't lose you again!" he yells at her.

Yattamori becomes quiet, then grins.

"I'm not gonna leave you again, trust me." she says.

Toshiro looks up at her.

Determination is in her eyes.

He smiles.

"You promise."

"I promise. And I don't break my promises." she says as she takes his hand in her's.

BONUS Funnies ^o^

'Hey Toshiro.' Madison says.

'Yeah?' Toshiro answers.

'I have a question.' Madison says.

'What?'

'Is Kurotsuchi still a Captain?'

*Toshiro falls silent*

_...Should I tell her? Or should I wait til the fight tomorrow?..._

'Uh, no...?' Toshiro answers.

'YOU LIAR!' Madison yells.

'ACK! HOW DID YOU KNOW?'

'HE CAME IN EARLIER AND TOOL SOME OF YOUR HAIR FROM THE BACK OF YOUR SEAT!'

'HE DID WHAT?'

'HE TOOK YOUR HAIR FOR SOME EXPERIEMENT!'

'WHAT EXPERIMENT?'


	12. Yattamori Vs Kuchiki

Hey guys!

Chapter 12, finally out! God, I've been so busy lately that, it's not even funny.

Well, I hope you enjoy :-)

"...Who would of guess that I would have to fight for what was mine 14 years ago. I thought that as soon as they it was me, they would through a big party or something. Then, they would just reinstate me as a captain, and that would of been the end of it. But, no, I have to duel against one of the strongest captains of the 13 court guard squads. And not only is he he strong, he's, well, lets just say that when I was in my hay-day as a captain before I died, I could seriously whoop this guy's butt. And I mean that literally..."

November 30, 2010

Toshiro's Perspective

Toshiro stands with the fellow Captains at the top of the Squad 1 training grounds.

He's nervous, and scared for Yattamori.

She stands alone at one end of the training ground, waiting for Captain Kuchiki to appear, and she's invisible, only visible to him, no one else.

She stands tall and brave, but Toshiro can tell that she's a little anxious. She shifts her weight from her left leg to her right, which she normally does when she wanted something to end.

Then, Captain Kuchiki appears from behind the Captains and begins to decend down the steps to the grounds.

Yattamori stiffens, but relaxes moments later, probably trying to come up with a strategy in her head. Captain Kuchiki stops at the other end of the grounds and turns in Yattamori's direction.

"So, where is the nominee? Did they decide to not show up?" Captain Kuchiki says aloud.

"Not in your dreams, Byakuya. I'm not one to run away from a fight." Yattamori says, unsensoring her voice so that he can hear her.

Captain Kuchiki turns towards her voice and his eyes widen. The other Captains react the same.

"Nominee, show yourself to your opponent." the Head Captain instructs.

Yattamori nods and within moments, the invisibilty disipates.

Captain Kuchiki, as well as the other Captains react in surprise. Toshiro can hear a few gasp and whisper amonst themselves.

Yattamori steps closer to Captain Kuchiki.

"Why hello, Byakuya. I bet you didn't expect to see me." Yattamori calls.

"You may start the duel whenever you're ready." the Head Captain says as he sits in a chair brought for him, "If the nominee stays battle active for 15 minutes, she will be able to take her position back as Captain."

"What type of trick is this? Making a illusion fight me. Don't make me laugh." Kuchiki says as he turns away from her.

Madison smirks, then without hesitation, pulls Mamori from thin air, flashsteps to face Kuchiki, slamming the sword down to be met by his Senbonzakura.

"Not so fast Kuchiki. I'm not letting you leave until I've gained back my title. So turn back around and fight me." she says, keeping Kuchiki from raising his sword.

"Impressive, you were able to catch me off guard and you can keep my sword from rasing or pierring your attack. But it will take more then that to defeat me!" Kuchiki says as he frees his sword and tries to stick Yattamori.

Unfortunatly, Yattamori flashsteps out of the way, before quickly returning with a return attack. They clash like that for about 3 more minutes, and Yattamori starts to gain.

"Why aren't you releasing your zampakutou? You could of made this a lot more interesting by now." Yattamori says, pierring his sword.

"Who says I just wasn't gathering information about your attack patterns." he says.

"What?" Yattamori asks, her eyes widening.

"I let you stay on top, to see how you attack and swing your sword." Kuchiki says, suddenly pushing Yattamori back.

"Now, I know exactly how to beat you." Kuchiki says as he lets some of his Spiritual Pressure flow out.

Within seconds, he's glowing with Spritual Pressure.

Yattamori jumps away from Kuchiki and holds her sword in front of her, bracing for any type of attack. Captain Kuchiki holds his sword straight up and it disappears.

Toshiro gasps and runs to the edge over looking the training grounds.

"MADISON, PUT UP A BARRIER NOW!" Toshiro yells.

Yattamori looks up at him, confused.

Toshiro gasps again.

Yattamori doesn't remember her ability to put up barriers to block attacks.

But it's too late, Kuchiki points his hand at Yattamori and the flower petal-looking blades begin to swarm and gain on her, becoming faster with each instant.

"Ah, CRAP!" Yattamori yells as she flashsteps out of the way.

She appears a few yards away, but flashsteps again when the blades immediatly return.

She keeps doing so, just to trapped by the blades. With each pass, Toshiro can tell Yattamori's beginning to slow.

Then, Yattamori is grazed.

The impacts sends Yattamori flying into the rock side of the opposite cliff, sending rocks flying.

"MADISON!" Toshiro yells.

Fortuanltly, Kuchiki doesn't send his blades toward her, but with all the dust in the air, Toshiro can't see if she is ok or not.

Toshiro looks at the other Captains to see Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana, Captain Aizen, and Captain Kuoraku staring at the dust cloud in horror.

"Head Captain, Madison Yattamori is hurt, we need to-" Captain Ukitake starts to say before being inturupted.

Suddenly, three arrows shoot out from the cloud, made from crystal.

Kuchiki dodges all of them, one of them barly grazing him. After the arrows hit the wall behind him, Lime green light begins to surrond the ground, all centering from the place Yattamori hit the cliff. Within seconds, the light grows stronger and Yattamori flys out from the cloud.

She has taken on shikai, in which she's sprout wings and can change her sword into a weapon that represents that month's zodiac sign. And seeing as it was the month of the Sagittarius, Yattamori's sign, Mamori turned into a bow n' arrow.

On top of that, seeing as how it was Yattamori's zodiac sign, she grows stronger because of it.

"I'm not done yet. Trust me." Yattamori calls.

Toshiro examines her for injuries.

A cut on Yattamori's forehead is dripping blood and a blood trail runs from one of the corners of her mouth. There's a minor gash on her right arm and a bigger one of her right leg. As she takes a step on the air, which is an abilitiy of Soul Reapers, her face becomes contorted with a pained look.

She's servirly injured.

"Head Captain, stop the fight. Madison is injured!" Toshiro yells over to the Head Captain.

"Shut up Toshiro!" Yattamori yells down at him.

Toshiro turns towards Yattamori, surprised.

"I have to fight. If I don't, I can't take back what's mine, understand! I have to prove that I can do it!" Yattamori yells as she throws herself down, Mamori changing back into a sword, and meeting Kuchiki's Senbonzakura with a mound of sparks.

"Madison-"

"Stop, Captain Hitsugaya." the Head Captain says.

Toshiro turns toward him.

"Yattamori will be fine. Remember, it's already been 11 minutes, so she just needs to stay in for 4 more and she'll be in. Besides, Yattamori believes that she needs to prove herself to the other captains. She knows that many, like Captain Kuchiki, don't believe that she is truly who she says she is. So, she thinks that is she can beat the clock, some of them might change their minds." the Head Captain explains.

Toshiro looks back at Yattamori, fighting on equal ground with Byakuya Kuchiki.

Firing arrow after arrow, destroying all the of Kuchiki's attacks, she goes in for an attack with Mamori's sword form. That tactic's one of Yattamori's best, one that she had used before her death for years.

He smiles.

It truly is Yattamori down there, and, with hope, he feels she actually has a chance.

Madison's Perspective

Every draw of her bow brings striking pain to Madison's arm. If she had been in the other world, she would of been crying and screaming in pain. But, with all her past strengths returning to her, she feels no need to cry out or even shed a single tear.

She's in control, and she's going to beat the clock.

Kuchiki is striking back hard, and with each blow, Madison can feel herself losing strength. But she can see the same in Kuchiki's eyes too, the same fatigue.

She smiles as they meet in a sword lock.

"Why are you grinning, you're the one covered in blood." Kuchiki remarks.

"I'm smiling because I know that I'm going to beat the clock. Then, I'll be a Captain again, just like you." Madison says.

"We'll just see about that." Kuchiki says as he pushes her back.

Thanks to Madison's wings, she doesn't hit the ground, but when she looks back up, she doesn't see Kuchiki.

"Where did he go?" she says to herself.

Suddenly, a shadow blocks out the sun above her. She looks up and gasps.

Kuchiki's above her and is sending a powerful attack.

"MADISON, use a barrier!" she hears Toshiro yell.

Suddenly, an image comes to her mind.

She sees Toshiro standing in front of her, his arms spread out wide, as if he's trying to defend her. A bigger boy stands above him and is about to punch him.

Without thinking, Madison draws her hand up in front of her face. And, to their amazment, it isn't Toshiro the hand hits, but a glowing wall. Madison and Toshiro look around them to discover that Madison has created a box barrier, making it impossible for the boy to hurt them.

Madison is now drawn back into realty, and looks up to see the blades only yards away.

Quickly she draws her hand in the same position as in the vision, and to her amazment, a great barrier forms, and the blades smash into it until they all vanish.

She looks at Byakuya to see him stund.

Madison, exhausted, calls off the barrier and quickly makes another sign with her hand.

Suddenly the same type of wall appears, but seconds later the millions of blades that once were after her shoot out in all directions towards Kuchiki.

She hears all the Captains gasp as Kuchiki tries to dodge all the direct attacks. Miraculously, he escapes, but he has a few gashes on his arms and legs, resulting from the attack.

Madison smiles.

"I told you I wasn't done." Madison says inbetween breaths.

"TIME! Madison Yattamori has requalified her title of T.P. Captain." the Head Captain calls as he stands from his seat.

Madison smiles and falls to her knees, panting.

_...I did it, I won the duel...I'm a Captain again..._

Suddenly, Madison sees a shadow.

She looks up to see Kuchiki jumping on her like a lion, his sword over his head.

Madison quickly counters with Mamori, which sends her flying into the other cliff. Kuchiki flashsteps after her, and grabs her by the neck.

"What are you doing...Kuchiki? The duel is...over!" Madison says as she tries to take in air.

"Captain Kuchiki, let go of her!" she hears Toshiro yell from above.

"I still don't believe you. Anyone can copy a shi-kai. Show me your BanKai, NOW!" Kuchiki says.

Without hesitation, he throws her into the air then meets her at the highest point.

Madison takes the chance to flashstep out of the way, but is quickly followed.

"Quit running imposter! Show me your BanKai!"

"I can't!" she yells.

In truth, if she could, she would of shown him her bankai without thinking. But, theres a problem.

She doesn't remember how to release her bankai.

Just one of the many memories that had been erased with her rebirth.

That, and she had a bad feeling about what would happen if she did.

Right now, her only option is to run. But, when she isn't paying attention, Kuchiki comes to be in front of her.

She gasps.

"Now I've got you." Kuchiki says as he flings his sword from behind his head.

Madison meets it with her own, and the impact sends her flying down to meet the ground with a boom.

On impact, Madison can feel her entire body rattle with pain. It's now that she let out a blood-curdling scream, more rigid and off key then anything she has ever heard come from her body.

"AHHHH, ACK!" Madison screams, cracking in some areas.

Blood spats out from her mouth as she coughs.

She struggles to sit up as Kuchiki comes to stand over her.

Suddenly, rage and hatrid begins to boil inside her, and slowing the lime green glow around her begins to become bright and clear.

But, moments later, a darker purple glow begins to envelop her as well. Without hesitation or regrets, Madison jumps to her feet, and without even looking, hits Kuchiki with a full force punch to the cheeck, sending him flying. Madison follows with a flashstep, and meets him halfway with a diagonal bicycle kick, sending him flying up. Next, she meets him at his highest point, and hits him in the middle of his gut, sending him flying even faster then she her.

Madison floats over the gigantic dust cloud that envelops him as he meets with the earth.

Her mind is cloudy and she can't remember what she's done.

A red filter is glossed over her eyes and she can feel her weakness and pain returning. She looks over at Toshiro, who's now rushing over to her.

There's worry in his eyes.

Slowly the glow around her fades and within moments shes only being suspended in the air by the rythemic beating of her own wings.

Before Toshiro can get to her, Kuchiki rushes up from the clouds and takes hold of her collar.

"What was that? You didn't have that power before. What are you?" Kuchiki yells.

Madison looks over him to see he isn't serverly injured like she is, just a few more gashes and maybe a broken arm.

She's confused and scared.

"What did I do to you?" she asks.

"You don't remember? You're kidding!" Kuchiki yells.

His hand raises from behind his head, prepared to smack her.

She closes her eyes, but when it doesn't come, she opens her eyes to finds Ukitake and Kuoraku holding him back and releasing his grip.

"Captain Kuchiki, stop, can't you see she's serverly injured. She doesn't need more!" Captain Ukitake says as he finally releases her.

She falls slightly, but is caught by Toshiro, who holds her close to his chest.

She closes her eyes, but can feel Toshiro brushing his hand across her cheek, checking for any other injuries under the the dried blood.

"Are you crazy Kuchiki! You could of killed her again!" she hears Toshiro yell at Kuchiki.

"Now's not the time for this. We need to get Captain Yattamori to the squad 4 barricks imediatly, or she'll bleed to death." she hears Captain Unohana say.

Carefully, but quickly, she feels Toshiro cradle her in his arms and pick her up. She rests her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat going crazy with panic.

She frowns.

_...I'm scaring Toshiro..._

"Toshiro..." She whispers.

"Don't speak Madison, we're going to make you feel better, I promise." Toshiro says back to her as he begins to flashstep.

"Toshiro, I made you a promise. And I'm going to keep it." she says, the world around her growning dim.

"Good, I don't need you dying on me again. I couldn't live with myself."

"You idiot, it was never your fault..." Madison trails.

Suddenly, the world becomes black.

BONUS Funnies ^o^

Yattamori's Info Corner

Her guys! Yattamori here with 'Yattamori's Info Corner'! This week, we're talking about Byakuya's zampakutou, Senbonzakura.

Oh great, how fun.

Toshiro, stop talking. Anyway, Senbonzakura is, as I said before, Captain Byakuya's Kuchiki's zampakutou. Translated, Senbonzakura means 'Thousand Cherry Blossoms', which has never made since to me whatsoever.

What do you mean? His thousand petal attack that he used on you this chapter seamed to describe it perfectly.

No, not that. The fact the english translation is three words and it's one word in japanese, and Mamori Koudoutai's english translation is two words and it's still two words. It makes no sense.

I don't know, maybe it's a translation thing.

That doesn't make sense.

Well, I don't know.

You should.

Why should I know that?

Because you're supposed to be smart!

You're just as smart as I am!

But you've got brains to prove it!

THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?


	13. Kimmi Joice and Rangiku Matsumoto

I've been sooo busy, that it's absolutely ridiculous!

Finally, pt. 13

Hope you enjoy!

COMMENT!

"...Answering the same questions over and over again is annoying. I mean, maybe 2 or 3 people is acceptable, but 10 or 11 is too much at anytime. You keep saying the same things over and over and now I'm sick of it! How about 1 person asks me, then they go on their merry way and tell others so they don't have to ask me when they come to visit me. Oh yeah, did I get the chance to mention that for the first week of me being captain, I'm going to be in the hospital unconscious?..."

November 30th, 2010

OUR WORLD

Madison's Perspective

Madison wakes up to find herself being surronded by her friends and family.

She looks around the room to discover she's back in the hospital, meaning that she's back in her orginal world.

"Madison, thank God, you're awake!" her mom says as she leans down to hug her.

Madison looks confused at them.

"What? What happened? I just took a nap. What was wrong with that?" she asks.

"Well, it wasn't just a nap. You were out even longer then you were last time. And no matter what medicine we gave you, you wouldn't wake up! And on top of that, about 3 hours ago, you started screaming and sweating more then I think any of us have seen!" Tyler interjects leaning over from the other side of her bed.

"Really?" Madison says.

She remembers her fight with Kuchiki.

It appears that when he threw her into the ground, her screams must of carried over from the Soul Society.

Man, talk about embarassing.

"But, we're glad you're awake now. Now, since nothing is imediatly wrong with you, let's go home." her dad says as he hands her a pair of jeans, one of her coke t-shirts, her black jacket, and her black converse stuffed with red ancle socks, which matched her shirt.

She looks back at her dad and smiles.

"Thanks Dad, now if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Madison says as she steps out of the bed.

Suddenly her feet give out beneath her and she falls into Virgina's arms.

"IIIEEE!" she cracks as the ground comes closer.

"Dude, are you ok?" Virginia asks as Kayla and Cree come around her to help Madison stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need to walk around for a little while, seeing as how I was unconscious for so long." she explains.

"But still, your ability to walk shouldn't of been shaken, seeing a how you weren't awake for only a day at max. You would only be unbalanced if you hadn't been moving for at least 3 days to a week." a doctor says as he comes into the room.

Madison thinks about it, then comes up with an answer.

In the other world, it's been at least 4 days, meaning that she hasn't beem in this body for 4 days in their time. So, it fits perfectly into the 3 day to a week asumption the doctor just said.

But, she stays quiet, seeing as how they'll think she's crazy if she suggests it.

"Well, I don't know, I'm just going to put on my clothes and enjoy the rest of my Saturday." Madison says as she stumbles to the bathroom.

"It's Sunday, Honey." her mom calls after her.

The news sends Madison sprawling on the ground, her feet giving out again.

"What?" Madison says as she stands back up.

"Sorry Honey, but it's 9:47 on Sunday Morning." her Dad restates.

"You've got to be kidding! You mean I spent my entire weekend sleeping!"

"Pretty much."

"Yep."

"Sorry Madison." Cree, Bianca, and Kayla say at once.

"That's just perfect." Madison says as she closes the door.

20 minutes later, Madison is walking outside with her friends ahead of her parents.

"Man, I absolutly hate this. My whole weekend down the drain." Madison whines.

"I guess it's our fault. We shouldn't of let you see that TV show. Then you never would of-" Cree starts.

"No! Thanks to you, I feel a lot better about myself." Madison interjects as she smiles.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kayla asks.

"It's hard to explain. Let's just say that-" Madison starts.

"That you're a frail little baby." a voice ends.

They all turn to see Kimmi Joice, the most annoying 8th grader in Woodrow Wilson Middle School.

"Why are you here Kimmi?" Madison says as she turns to face Kimmi.

"I'm here to see my newest cousin."

"Well, I hope they don't grow up to have your atitude." Bianca says as she steps in front of Madison.

"What empty taunts. You're so patheic Bianca." Kimmi says as she walks passed her.

As she passes Madison, she sneakly pushes Madison in the side, sending her toppling to the ground.

Madison lands hard on the ground, skining her palms and knee, ripping her jeans.

"Madison! Are you ok?" Virginia says as she helps her to sit up.

"Kimmi, that was dirty! How dare you! She was just released, she doesn't need you to put her back in!" Cree says as she walks up to Kimmi.

Kimmi smirks and chuckles as she turns towards Cree.

"You really think you scare me? You're even more pathetic then I thought." Kimmi says as she stares down Cree.

"Shut up Kimmi. _Ki tameni kouchin tame iki sa maro._" Madison says.

"What? Now your talking crazy." Kimmi taunts.

"She's talking in Japanese. But I don't know what she said at all." Cree says as she turns back towards Madison.

Madison slowly stands and walks towards Kimmi.

As she comes to stand right in front of Kimmi, she takes a strong hold of Kimmi's colar.

Kimmi's expression turns worried.

"_Pei iyoku maro_." Madison whispers as she looks up at Kimmi.

Kimmi gasps.

"What the heck! Why are your eyes glowing blue! What are you?" Kimmi says as she tries to break free of Madison's grip.

Madison lifts her hand and brings it to rest on Kimmi's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kimmi yells.

"Hado number 53, forever parlized!" Madison yells.

Suddenly, Kimmi stops struggling and and her body becomes limp.

Madison lets go of her collar and Kimmi falls to the ground.

"You werido, what did you do to me?" Kimmi yells, trying to move any muscle in her body, but failing.

"Madison, what did you do?" Bianca asks as she runs to stand in front of Madison.

Bianca gasps.

"Dude, your eyes are glowing blue. Madison, snap out of it! Wake up!" Bianca yells as she shakes Madison.

Madison's head suddenly wipps up, and her eyes are back to being hazel-brown.

"What? What happened?" Madison says as Bianca lets go of her.

Madison turns to see Kimmi getting up from the ground.

She looks scared and confused.

"Why were you on the ground?" Madison asks.

"Oh, shut up! I'm on to you Shecker!"

"On to what?" Madison asks, confused.

Kimmi answers with a slap to the face.

And, to Madison's luck, her parents and brother see.

"Madison! Hey, you little brat, get away from her. She just got out." Tyler yells as he runs over to Madison's side as Kayla helps Madison sustain her balance.

"That sister of your's is more twisted then you think! She somehow paralyzed me and her eyes were glowing to top it off! You will get what's coming to you Shecker, I promise." Kimmi yells as she runs through the doors of the hospital.

"My eyes glowed blue? I paralyzed her? What was she talking about?" Madison asks.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Virginia says.

"What?" Madison asks.

Her friends look at her in disbelief.

Madison's eyes widen and she looks down.

...What did I do?...

November 30th, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro's Perspective

Toshiro sits impatiently in a Squad 4 waiting room outside Yattamori's hospitalization room.

He looks at the clock.

3:41 p.m.

Yattamori has been unconscious for almost 4 hours now, which is never a good sign.

Toshiro suddenly hears footsteps growing louder, the pace at a run.

The door of the waiting room swings open, revealing Rangiku panting.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?" Toshiro asks as he gets up.

Rangiku looks up at him, still gasping.

"I heard..that you were...in the hospital...after an incident with Captain...Kuchiki. I rushed over...as fast as I could..." Rangiku says as she falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I'm not injured. A friend of mine is, I'm just waiting to hear if she's alright." Toshiro says as he gets on his knees to look her in the face.

Rangiku imediatly reacts.

"She? Oh, might this friend be a secret girlfriend or something?" Rangiku says, smirking.

Toshiro blushes.

"Oh course not! If you knew who it was, you wouldn't be saying that." Toshiro snaps back.

Rangiku laughs, then looks down, which is when she stops suddenly.

Toshiro notices.

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" he asks.

"You're not wearing Captain Yattamori's necklace anymore." Rangiku says as she looks back up at him.

Toshiro becomes quiet, and as he begins to answer, a Squad 4 member rushes in.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Yattamori is out of critical condition. She's just in a temporary coma, nothing more." the squad member reports.

Rangiku's eyes become huge.

"Yattamori?" Rangiku yells.

Toshiro nods.

"You mean she's come back?" Rangiku asks.

Toshiro nods again.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" the squad member says.

Rangiku and Toshiro turn.

"Would Lieutentant Matsumoto and you like to see Captain Yattamori?" she asks.

"Yes." Toshiro answers.

"Then follow me." the squad member says as she opens the door.

Toshiro follows her out the door with Rangiku behind him.

He looks over at her.

She's shocked and seems to be thinking about more then one thing.

He turns back to face front.

They turn down 2 more hallways before they come to be in front of a lone door.

The squad member slides it open quietly and steps to the side.

Toshiro rushes in and stops right in front of the single bed at the other side of the room.

Rangiku looks in and gasps as she steps into the room.

As she steps closer, the squad member shuts the door silently behind her, giving them privacy.

Rangiku's eyes are big.

On the bed and under the covers, lays Yattamori, unconscious. She walks closer to be on Toshiro's left side.

Rangiku looks over Yattamori.

There's a bandage around her forehead and her upper right arm. She can see more bandage underneath her sleeping gown, implying that she must of had tremendous chest damage. Rangiku looks back up at Yattamori's nastalgic face, which had a smaller bandaid on her cheek, probably protecting a cut or scratch. As she inspects it, she notices dried blood in her hair.

"Why...?" Toshiro says.

Rangiku turns towards him and gasps quietly.

Toshiro is shaking, and his hands are clenched in tight fists.

"Captain?" Rangiku says.

"How could she say that?" he asks.

"What?" she asks.

"The last thing I said to her before she lost consciousness was that I couldn't live with myself if she died again. But, right as she went out, she answered with "You idiot, it was never your fault." But..." Toshiro explains.

"Sir.." Rangiku, her voice changes to worry.

"...But how could it not be my fault? She died because she was protecting me from dying. She pushed me out of the way of the sword. It's my fault!" Toshiro says as he slams his hand on the side table.

The lillys falls to the floor, the vase smashing to pieces.

Rangiku stands there in shock, not believing what she's hearing.

Her captain never, almost never lost his cool, especially in a instance like this.

"What's worse is what happened after she was stabbed." Toshiro says.

"After she was stabbed?" Rangiku says, puzzled.

This is new to her.

In the reports, it stated that Yattamori had died just seconds after hitting the ground. Then, the enemy retreated, leaving Toshiro to sob over his best friend body, what he was found doing by Yattamori's liuetentant, the first on the scene.

Rangiku turns Toshiro towards her and puts both hands on his shoulders.

"Captain, did more happen after Yattamori was stabbed." Rangiku asks.

Toshiro looks surprised by the question, then looks her straight in the eyes.

"Yes...Madison didn't die when she hit the ground. She died 6 minutes later in my arms. And, the enemy didn't retreat right after they hit her. They retreated after I released my bankai for the first time right after Madison died." Toshiro confesses.

Rangiku gasps.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't unlock bankai through defeating my zampakutou. I did it because I wanted to kill the enemy for killing my best friend!" Toshiro says.

"Captain, get a hold of yourself! You need to calm down!" Rangiku yells at him.

Toshiro looks surprised.

"Do you really think that Madison would let you talk like that? Heck, if she was awake, she would of slapped you into next week!" Rangiku yells at him.

After a few moments, her face becomes calmer.

"I knew that you didn't gain your ban-kai through the usual techniques. But, the way you just described sounds very painful. Especially seeing as how Yattamori was the one that wanted to see you reach ban-kai." Rangiku says.

Toshiro turns towards Yattamori.

"But still, Yattamori wouldn't like to see you blame yourself for her decisions. You didn't force her into sacrificing herself, so it's not your fault in any way. And you know as well as I do that Yattamori would say the same thing, so give it up. Blaming yourself won't just hurt you, it'll hurt Yattamori most."

"That's why I don't want you to tell her." Toshiro says.

Rangiku looks surprised.

"Why? Doesn't Yattamori know what happened after she was stabbed?"

"She told me that her memory of her death only goes as far as when she was thrown into the tree after impact and falling to the ground. Then, she wakes up, that's it."

"You mean she doesn't remember?"

"Exactly. That, and memories from our childhood and our early days as Soul Reapers."

"I see, which is why she was so injured by Kuchiki. She didn't remember her usual techniques." Rangiku says as she looks at Yattamori, who's still unconscious.

"Rangiku."

"Yes Sir?"

"You are never to tell Yattamori about what happened after she fell from that tree. That is an order!" Toshiro says.

Rangiku looks from Toshiro to Yattamori, then back to Toshiro.

"Alright, but on one condition."

"What condition?"

"Tell me exactly what happened after Madison fell from that tree."

Toshiro looks surprised again, but then his face becomes serious.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But, it's a complicated story, just to warn you."

"I'm all ears." Rangiku says.

BONUS Funnies ^o^

'Uh, Captain?" Rangiku asks.

'Yes, Rangiku?' Toshiro answers.

'So, Yattamori came back.'

'Yes.'

'And she's alive.'

'Yes, of course'

'I have a question.'

'Go on.'

'Um, Yattamori, is she...'

'What?'

'Yattamori, is she...-'

'Spit it out, Rangiku.'

*A moment of Silence*

'Is Yattamori a zombie?'

'WHERE ON EARTH DID THAT COME FROM?'


	14. Promise

Hello again, FanFiction world!

pt. 14 of M.S.A.A. is finally out!

Before I start, I wanted to apologize for some things.

In one of the last reviews I got, a friend of mine named Aziya pointed some key problems with my story that I want to address.

1. I'm sorry if it feels that I'm cutting from one scene to the other too quickly, I fet better at that.

2. If, like Aziya, you want to know exactly what Yattamori looks like, a detailed description will come up later, though I did this so readers like yourselves can make up you're picture of Yattamori before I actually describe her word for word.

3. I'm sorry if I'm making Toshiro too...happy or emotional. I just wanted there to be a big difference as to how he treats her compared to other people just to show how close the two are,

4. I'm very sorry for poor grammar, I'm usually really good about it, but I guess we all flake in some places, tehe ^^

Other reasons and explanations are in the reviews, so b sure to check them out.

Also, I'm sorry to say that this is super sappy to the extreme, because this chapter, we actually see more of Yattamori's death. Sorry, but I couldn't avoid emotion Aziya if you're reading this ^^

So, without further interuptions, chapter 14, Promise

Maddie ^o^

"...To sacrifice yourself to save another is a very honorable act in my eyes. It shows your bravery and how much you care for someone or a cause. It's hard for me to comprehend sometimes that I myself did it once to save a life, Toshiro's life to be specific. That I was that willing to save Toshiro that I gave my own life for his is sometimes hard to wrap my head around. I think it's pretty incredible. But, as I lay here, unable to open my eyes or even whisper a single word in the Soul Society, I am learning that for Toshiro, it was indeed honorable, but one of the worst curses as well. I want to gasp at what every little detail I'm hearing him say. I can't believe that these events really happened to me, to us 14 years ago. It's almost too much to bear..."

November 30th, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Toshiro's Perspective

Toshiro sits in a chair parallel to Rangiku and right next to Yattamori's head.

He breaths a deep breath, then looks at Rangiku.

"Alright, well, as you know, Madison had pushed me out of the way of an arrow-shot sword, which hit her in the heart. And the impact of it sent her flying into a tree a few yards away. Then, it disappeared, and she fell to the ground. All of that is true-" Toshiro starts to explain.

"I know that, I want to know what happened after!" Rangiku says impatiently.

"Fine, here's what happened." Toshiro start again, looking back on the past.

NOVEMBER 28, 1996

Toshiro Hitsugaya, 4th seat of Squad 10 at this point in time, rushes over to Captain Madison Yattamori of S. Squad T.P. as she lays limp on her chest, bleeding after being stabbed through the heart. After pushing him out of the way.

"MADISON! Madison, are you ok? Answer me!" Toshiro yells as he turns her over and pulls her into his shaking arms.

He looks over her frail body.

Blood trails run from the corners of her mouth, and her original head injuries bleeding again. He forces himself to look at her fatal injury. The slim gash is pooling blood from both sides, and the puddle is becoming bigger by the second.

Madison coughs and tries hard to pull in air into her failing lungs.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Toshiro..." she whispers.

"Madison...stay with me! Back up will be here soon. Just hang on!" Toshiro yells.

"Toshiro, I'm..sorry." she says.

Toshiro looks down at her, taken back by her apology.

"I'm...scaring you. I didn't...mean to-"

"Shut up! Don't talk like that. It's not your fault, it's mine. If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't of had to.." Toshiro snaps at her and fades out, thinking about what has just happened.

"It's not your...fault."

"How's it not?"

"It was my choice, not yours."

"But-"

"No buts, I wanted to save you." she says.

She coughs, blood splating.

"Madison!"

She breaths heavily and looks back up at him.

"Toshiro, I think I'm gonna-"

"Don't give up on me Yattamori! You hear me?" Toshiro says as he holds her closer.

Toshiro sees a single tear fall onto her face. He imediatly wipes his eye dry and keeps anymore from appearing.

"Toshiro...I'm gonna make you a promise."

Toshiro loosens his hold so that he can look down at her.

She's smiling, ironicly.

"I'm leaving this world with the known fact that you're alive. I'm happy."

His eyes widen.

"Madison.."

"But, you haven't seen the last of me Toshiro Hitsugaya, trust me. I also know that this hurts you a lot. Which is why I'm going to be back. And then, I'll never leave you alone again. I promise." She says, trying to reassure him.

Toshiro looks shocked by her words.

Without saying a word, he brings her to sit up and pulls her into a hug. He's shaking more then before.

He can't lose her...

"Madison you can't go. You're my best friend. You're one of the only people who ever made me feel like I was a normal person. You gave me strength, you gave me the will to fight for what I believe in. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Toshiro yells as he pulls her closer.

Madison gasps quietly as the words cross her mind, followed by another coughing up of blood.

"I...didn't know that I meant that much to you...I'm so sorry. But...I feel the same way..."

"What?"

"I couldn't...live with myself if I let you die...and I could of saved you. You've saved me...so many times since we first became...friends. I couldn't...let you down. That's...why I did it..." Madison says as she loosens his grip and looks him in the eyes.

She raises her hands up to his chest and takes a tight hold of his kimono.

She presses her head against his chest, and starts to tremble.

"Madison...?" he trails.

"I can't believe it, but I'm actually scared." she confesses as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Oh, Madison..." Toshiro says as he puts his arms back around her.

Suddenly, another arrow-shot sword shoots from the shadows. Toshiro covers Madison from being hit again, but a barrier kicks in and stops the sword in it's tracks.

Toshiro gasps and looks down at Madison, to see that she was making the barrier sign with her hand, and was preparing the offensive sign. As she makes the sign, the barrier disappears and another reappears, firing at least 100 swords into the darkness of the shadows.

Toshiro gapes at the wall.

She had saved him again, as she was bleeding to death.

"Madison...why?" he whispers as she lowers her hands.

"I've given up my life to protect you. If you die, my death will be meaningless."

"Yattamori, please-"

"Promise me you'll acheive your goals." she interupts.

Toshiro looks surprised, and a pained frown takes place as his expression.

"Oh course, but-"

"Good. Then don't go dying for nothing. And become a great captain. You have the potential to be a great one-"

"You can't be serious Yattamori."

"I am..." she whispers.

Toshiro can't hold back anymore.

He pulls her closer and begins sobbing.

Madison gasps as the tears fall onto her face.

She uses her remaining strength to pull herself back up to a sitting position.

"Please Toshiro, don't cry. I've never seen you in so much pain..." she says as she rests her hands on his soaked cheeks.

Her hands are freezing.

Suddenly, she goes into a coughing fit, blood splating everywhere.

Toshiro holds her away a little as he trys to help her breath better.

As she stops, she falls into his chest.

"Madison...Madison!" Toshiro yells.

She opens her eyes slightly and he gasps.

Almost all of the life was gone.

...She's about to die...

"No, Madison, no!" he yells.

"Toshiro...be happy..." Madison says her eyes close, never to open again.

Within moments, Toshiro hears her breathing come to a halt, and her body becomes limp.

Toshiro sits there, his eyes wide and pouring out tears.

"Madison...Madison..." he says as he pulls her limp body tight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams louder then anything he's ever screamed.

His screams are so loud, that Aneko Kocamura, Yattamori's liuetentant, hears from over 1700 yards, almost a mile.

Suddenly, he hears maneical laughing coming from the surronding shadows.

"Finally, the great Captain is dead, leaving the little boy to cry over her bloody body. How rich, makes me want to spit." a low voice says.

Toshiro immediatly stops crying and begins glowing a light blue color.

Gasps from the shadows fill the night.

"How dare you..." Toshiro says as he rests Madison's body on the ground.

"What?" the voice says.

"HOW DARE YOU TAUNT MADISON!" Toshiro says as he turns towards the voices.

Suddenly, ice forms around Toshiro, encasing him. Within seconds, it cracks and breaks into millions of ice shards, revealing Toshiro in bankai.

"BANKAI! _DAIGUREN HYORINMARU_!" Toshiro yells.

The ice suddenly shapes into a great ice dragon, the form of Toshiro's zampakutou. It roars and charges into the trees of the surronding forest. He hears screams and cries. But, seconds later, all becomes calm and the enemy is gone.

Slowly, the ice disapates, leaving no trace of Toshiro's outburst. As it still fades, Toshiro walks back to Madison's body.

As he walks over, he picks up her necklace and puts it in his kimono.

When he comes to stand at her side, he silently drops to his sword and falls to his knees.

The light has disappeared from his eyes, making him look like only a shadow of himself.

He looks at Yattamori.

Though dead now, she looks more like she's asleep, her expression that of...ease, through the blood that has stoped and begun to dry on her face, covering her freckled cheeks.

Images of their childhood memories begin to replay in his head, only making the pain in his heart seem to multiply.

As he finally escapes the memories, he leans over and takes her body in his arms and cradles her close as he raises from his kneeling position, her black satin hair ribbon falling out and releasing her long, chesnut hair as he turns.

"I'm so sorry, Yattamori." Toshiro says as tears slide sliently down his face and onto her emotionless, white cheeks.

It doesn't even cause a spark of movement from her.

As he goes to take a step, Aneko appears, panting, seeming to of hurried over as quick as she could after hearing his cry.

As soon as she sees Yattamori in his arms, the color in her cheeks disappears, making her look as lifeless as Yattamori.

"Captain..." she says as she rushes over to him.

"Aneko..." Toshiro says as tears start to form in Aneko's eyes.

She looks up at him and gasps, and he knows why.

He never cries or shows pain. He's always serious and gets on Madison's nerves, a party-pooper she calls him. But she won't call him that again, she's gone. Gone for forever, to never return.

He begins to tear up again.

"Aneko...I couldn't save her!" Toshiro says as he falls back down to his knees.

Aneko's eyes widen, tears falling down her cheeks, as she watches Toshiro cry his heart out over the loss of Madison, holding her lifeless body close.

Though, even though he heard nothing now but his own cries, in another world, a new, healthy girl named Madison Shecker has been born, holding Yattamori's close as she does not even cry, though silent tears do escape her eyes, without a sound...

2010

Toshiro takes a firm grasp of Yattamori's hand as she lays unconscious on the bed, breathing normally now in the present day.

He looks back at Rangiku to see she's stunned by the story.

He knows he probably shouldn't of told her the truth. She'll probably find some way to tell Yattamori what happened without breaking her promise. She's good at it.

Suddenly she starts to grin.

"What?" he asks, seeing as how nothing in the story is positive.

"She kept her promise." Rangiku confesses.

"Huh?"

"She said she would come back. She did." she explains.

Toshiro's eyes widen and looks back over at Yattamori.

It's true, Yattamori had kept her promise.

She's somehow overcome death and returned to this world, and with all her memories of him and their friendship.

He smiles dimly and tightens his grip on her hand.

Now that she was back, he isn't gonna let go of her again, and that's his promise to her.

Toshiro stands and releases his grip, intending to end their visit for today, Rangiku standing as well.

Then, something takes grip of his hand before he can move it. He turns back to see it's Madison's hand.

Rangiku notices.

"I don't think she wants you to leave yet, Sir." Rangiku says as she smiles and begins to walk away.

Toshiro looks surprised. Rangiku opens the door, then looks back at him.

"I'll go ahead and get some of the paperwork done. You stay a little longer." she says.

Toshiro nods then turns back towards Yattamori and sits back down. Rangiku silently closes the door behind her and disappears down the hall, intending to keep her word.

Toshiro sits there, motionless for what seemed for an eternity, staring at Yattamori's hand, which still clutches his tight.

He sighs.

"Yattamori, I know you probably can't hear me. But, I promise, that you'll never have to be in that situation again, and if you are, I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to you. And I'll never leave you alone, so then I'll always be able protect you. Then, you'll never have to cry again or be scared." Toshiro says aloud.

Yattamori's grip on his hand tightens.

Toshiro smiles.

"I missed you Madison, I really did."

November 30th, 2010

OUR WORLD

Madison's Perspective

Madison sits quietly at the table as her family eat their lunch. She stares at her lunch, her mind in another place.

She can't believe what she's just heard.

Somehow, about 20 minutes before, when she was on her way to the Outback with her family, she suddenly heard Toshiro talking.

It went on like that for about 5 or 6 minutes, and what she has heard wasn't positive at all. He told Rangiku a story about what happened after she fell from the tree. Then, on top of that, he told Rangiku not to tell her, just so that she wouldn't worry.

She feels so bad for him. She remembers many occasions when she had told Toshiro that she couldn't wait to see him reach bankai. And when he did, it had only been because she died in his arms.

Talk about irony. She hates it.

Her family notices that she's out of it, so ever since, they have been staring at her like she's a puppy they're debating on adopting.

Annoying.

"Madison...?" she hears her mom say.

Her trance breaks and she turns towards her mom, who looks worried.

"Dear, what's on your mind?" her mom asks.

"She's probably thinking about boys or something." her sister, Abigail, an exact copy of her mother, comments as she eats a piece of steak.

Well, she is technically thinking about Toshiro, so she is thinking about a boy.

She then notices she's blushing, making it look like Abigail's comment may be more fact.

"Ooo, Madison, who's this boy you're thinking about?" Abigail asks.

"That's enough Abi-" her dad starts.

"His name is Tomas. Tomas White." Madison blurts.

Her family look at her, wide eyed.

Madison can't believe what she said.

_...Tomas White? Is that really the best fake name I can make up for Toshiro? I mean, it sorta fits, well, the White part does anyway. But Tomas? Toshiro doesn't look like a Tomas. He looks like a, well, a Toshiro. Or a Nathan, maybe. Oh, nevermind, the point is that Toshiro doesn't look like a Tomas, definitly. But, I'm going to have to deal with it now that I've blurted it..._

"Tomas White? When did you meet this boy, dear?" her mom asks.

"Years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're old friends."

"Then why haven't you talked about him before?"

"Because...he moved."

"Really? Where?" Tyler, her older brother who looks more like their father then mother, asks.

"Japan." she answers.

She can't believe what she's saying.

"Wow, why?" Abigail asks

."His dad's company moved there."

"I see. What was the company?" her dad asks.

"Um...I think it was...um, a, uh...car company."

"Cool." Tyler comments.

"Yeah, he moved back because his dad couldn't take biking everywhere anymore."

"That's a fail." Tyler interjects.

Abigail nods, agreeing, like she always does. No matter the situation, Abigail always takes Tyler's side, and agrees with everything he believe is right. To her, it's just annoying to watch, and she sides with whoever she thinks is right, like a normal person. Which in this case, is her brother.

Her dad rolls his eyes and slices another piece of his steak.

"So, how did you meet back up with him?" her mom asks.

"I ran into him during P.E."

"When? As you were waiting to be called?" her mom asks.

"No, while we were running laps. I literally ran into him. I was talking to Virginia and didn't see him in front of me. Then, smack, I ran into him as he slowed down. He turned to say sorry and reconized me instantly." Madison explains.

Man, even though it's a believeable story, it sure makes her sound like a complete klutz. Tyler and Abigail are beginning to laugh. Her dad looks at her with his weird side-ways glance, which is pretty much another way of saying "That was a fail on your part, honey".

Perfect.

Suddenly, she thinks up a perfect plan to discuss what just happened with Toshiro's story.

"Yeah, he told me that he made a friend there in Japan named Manami. Aparently, she was the first person that he really connected with, seeing as how she was the only one who didn't see him as an outcast. They were in each other's class all elementary school, and most of 6th grade. But, in the summer before 7th grade, while they were playing in the wooded area outside his house while their parents were out, the house was robbed. The robber was armed too..." Madison explains.

"That's horrible." her mom says.

"What happened?" Tyler asks, intrigued.

"They went back into the house during the robbery to get a drink, seeing as how they didn't know he was there. And it just so happened that the robber was digging through the living room directly across the kichen. So when they walked in, the guy saw them and fired randomly. A bullet was headed straight for Tomas, but Manami, pushed him down, and it hit her in the heart instead."

"Oh no!" her mom says.

"The robber fled as soon as he shot her, leaving him to sob over Manami's body. But, since it had barely hit her heart, Manami wasn't dead yet, so, until she bled out, Tomas tried to keep calm and keep her comfortable. He blamed himself for what happened, but Manami told him that it had been her descision, so it wasn't his fault. Then she died. But Tomas told me he still blames himself. I feel bad for him."

"So do I. But he shouldn't blame himself, it'll just make him and everyone around him depressed. He should move with his life, and he shouldn't blame himself anylonger. He wasn't the one who decided to pull the trigger, and he wasn't the one who decided to save his friend. That was Manami's choice, not his, so she was right, it wasn't his fault." her dad explains.

Madison stares at her dad for a minute, then grins.

"That's what I'm gonna tell him." she says as she takes a sip of her Pepsi.

"When?" Abigail asks.

"Tomorrow. And I hope he thinks about my reasoning. It might save him from himself."

"Good, now, who wants dessert?" her dad asks.

BONUS Funnies ^o^

'So, you really ran into Tomas?' Abigail asks.

'Yes, I just told you that.' Madison answers.

*Abigail begins to laugh again, making Madison irritated*

'Why are you still laughing?'

'You're such a loser!'

'I am not!'

'Says the chick that can't see right in front of them.'

'I'm the loser?'

'Yepe.'

'Yeah, says the girl that wants to mary PHARAOH ATEM FROM YU-GI-OH!'

*Abigail's smirk disappears as she begins to blush*

'Ack! Don't say it out loud!'

'Abigail and Atem sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-'

'Who's Atem?' Tyler asks.

'NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!' Abigail yells.


	15. 5 Days

It's been forever since I put up another chapter, sorry about that

I have a DeviantART account, and it's gotten a little busy over the last month, and of course I have to write up the NEW parts of M.S.A.A. (up to pt. 62 ^^)

Also, we have another cituation

Madison had a name change. Her name is now Mariya, so somehow, I'm gonna need to go back and rewrite a lot of the chapters, so it'll take me even longer to upload new parts

Thanks to those who have been waitin, here's chapter 15, with _MARIYA_, not Madison

"...I can't believe what's happening to me sometimes. I mean, one minute, I'm a normal 14 year old girl with nothing special on my mind, then, I'm the powerful, brave, and caring Madison Yattamori, Captain of Squad T.P. the next. Hard to believe, right? Well, it's my life now, and to tell you the truth, I think I'm loving every second of it. The only problem is my family and friends in this world. Can I tell them? Or am I supposed to keep it bottled up? Man, being a teen is not easy. Well, in my case, it isn't..."

November 30

OUR WORLD

9:13 p.m.

Mariya's Perspective

Mariya sits on her bed in her pjs, listening to her top 15 songs on her Ipod, now on number 4, "We R Who We R", by Ke$ha. Random thoughts come to her mind as she lays there, some important, some not so much.

She keeps running Toshiro's explanation through her head, trying to make sense of all that they said to one another before she died. A couple things hit her hard, seeing as how while Toshiro described it, it all came back to her in one grewsome memory.

She saw herself looking through her own eyes. She couldn't feel the pain she had known at the moment, but she struggled just as hard to move her failing body. She remembers keeping her eyes locked on Toshiro's, especially as he started to cry.

The thought of him in pain sends chills down her spin.

Then, she finally comes to the conclusion of something.

Mamori hasn't called her to come back to the Soul Society yet.

She sits straight up in her bed, and can feel her heart begin to beat faster. The fact was, she didn't know how to enter the Soul Society. Without Mamori's help, anyway. Mariya trotts over to her door and closes it quickly. She then turns back to face her bed.

"Mamori, where are you?"

No answer.

"Can you hear me Mamori?"

Again, no answer.

Mariya starts becoming irritated.

"Mamori Koudoukai, show yourself!" she yells.

A light breeze suddenly begins to to blow.

She looks up, and discovers her fan isn't on.

Suddenly, the breeze begins to blow harder, her hair blowing away from her head. A soft glow appears and within is the sound of a horse, neighing and galloping at top speed. Seconds later, the glow is gone and standing next to her bed is her released zampakutou, the white Pegasus, Mamori Koudoutai.

_"You called, Master?"_ she says, her voice ecoing.

Mariya stands awe-struck for a moment. There's a 10 foot-tall pegasus in her bedroom, neighing like crazy, and neighter her mom or dad heard her?

Man, talk about being death.

Mamori seems to read her thoughts.

_"You are the only who can hear me. Only people with spirtual pressure of the Soul Society can hear me in this form."_ Mamori explains.

"Oh, ok." Mariya answers.

Mariya clears her throat.

"Why didn't you answer me the first two times I called you?" Mariya asks.

_"Because, I couldn't hear you until the last time. I'm sorry. But, since you've taken the time to try and contact me, I'm guessing you want my help to transfer your soul back to your body in the Soul Society."_

"That's right on the dot. Now what do I do this time?"

Suddenly her mom walks through the door.

"Honey, it's time to go to bed." he mom says.

Mariya looks at Mamori.

She had been right. To her amazement, her mom didn't seem to see her whatsoever.

"Um, ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Mariya says as she slips under her covers.

"Love you." her mom says as she begins to close the door.

"You too." Mariya answers as she turns her light off.

Then, for a few moments, Mariya lays there in complete silence.

She looks over, and in the dim moonlight, she sees Mamori's caring horse eyes look down at her, her wings falling beautifully to her side. Mamori turns and falls a little to lay on her knees, making her face only about a foot away from Mariya's.

Mariya turns over to look at her.

She smiles and pets Mamori on the face, as she did with all horses that let her.

Mamori makes happy neigh noises and moves her face into Mariya's hand, wanting to stay connected with her master.

Suddenly, images race into Mariya's mind.

She sees Toshiro sleeping next to a bed, his head resting on the bed. His hand is being held by another and she sees that it's herself, unconscious. Her vision suddenly turns towards a calender on the table.

December 5th.

She suddenly comes back to her body laying inher own bed in her home.

Mamori stares at her worridly through the darkness.

_"What's wrong Master?"_ she asks.

"Mamori, how long have I been unconscious in the Soul Society?" she asks.

Mamori looks surprised, even for a horse, then becomes calm.

_"About five days, ma'am."_ Mamori answers quietly.

Mariya's eyes widen.

_...Five days? I've been unconscious in the Soul Society for a whole five days?..._

Thoughts pour into her mind.

_...Toshiro's probably worried. What does he think? And what about others? How many others know I'm alive?..._

More and more things filled her brain, overflowing the max of what she thought possible one person could think at one time.

_"Master, please, calm down!"_ Mamori says, rising to her feet.

Mariya snaps back to realty.

_"I'll take you back to the Soul Society. Grab my horn."_ Mamori says as she leans her head down so that the horn is only inches from Mariya.

Mariya quickly grabs for it, and suddenly feels a werid sensation come over her body. Without warning, she finds that she's floating over her bed.

"What the-" Mariya starts, then stops.

Mariya notices something in the bed.

She looks closer to see it's her, unconscious.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Mariya yells.

_"Your soul has been seperated from your body. Now get on my back, we need to get back to the Soul Society."_ Mamori says as she turns and begins to spread her swan-like wings.

Mariya nods and floats over to Mamori.

She grabs Mamori's white mane and pulls herself to get secured on the great pegasus's back. Seconds later after making herself comfortable, Mamori neighs, opening a great white light, which must of lead to the other world. Mamori begins to run quickly, and within moments, her wings are flapping wildly, both of them leaving the ground. Wind flys past Mariya, and slowly she notices her body begin to change, becoming more animated and cartoon-like.

She's entering the Soul Society.

She was becoming Mariya Yattamori once again.

December 5th, 2010

Slowly, Mamori fades, along with the bright white void, the world becoming black.

Slowly, her eyelids open, greeted by soft, shining starlight that would fade into the new sun-lit morning.

She looks around the room to see she's in one of the Squad 4 hospital bedrooms, and that her body is a little sore, but fine other then that. She finds that her ribs and wrist are no longer broken, probably because of Captain Unohana.

She turns her head slightly and gasps quietly.

Toshiro is sitting next to her, his head slumped over on her bed, snoring quietly.

She looks over at a clock on the side table.

6: 25 a.m.

She smiles.

_...Toshiro must of fallen asleep while visiting me... _

She then notices a pressure in her left hand.

She looks over to see Toshiro's hand in her's, gripped tight.

She feels blush raising in her cheeks.

Slowly, she comes to sit up, letting Toshiro's hand stay in her's.

She turns towards him and leans over to be only inches away from his sleeping face.

"Thank you, Toshiro..." Mariya whispers as she softly kisses him on the cheek.

As if he knew, his cheeks quickly become red with what seems to be embaressment.

Mariya laughs to herself. She takes her free hand and shakes him until he begins to stir.

"Toshiro, this is wrong. Your supposed to be trying to wake me up. Ha ha ha." Mariya laughs.

Toshiro becomes stiff as he hears her voice and his eyes become wide.

He sits straight up in his chair and stares at her.

"Yattamori...you're ok...thank God." Toshiro says.

He immediatly looks down, and begins to blush more.

He pulls his hand from hers, and her hand fails to keep it locked in place.

"Sorry...I didn't mean...to. I, um..."

"Hahahahaha, It's ok Toshiro, calm down. Seriously, you're so weird at times." she says as she moves the covers back and turns to sit on the side of her bed.

"Well, you're just full of energy, aren't you?" Toshiro kids with her.

Mariya grins.

"You've got that right!" Mariya says as Toshiro stands.

She jumps off the bed, and as she tries to stand, her feet stumble and she begins to fall.

"I've got you!" Toshiro says as he catches her at half of the fall, on his knees.

Mariya feels her hands grab on to the sleeves of his kimono, and she presses her head into his chest because of the the impact.

Slowly, she raises her head up to see Toshiro looking down at her, blushing.

They raise at the same time, unable to unlock their eyes from each others. Then as they stand straight up, Mariya finally releases her gaze, and begins to blush even more then him.

"Um...Thanks." Mariya says, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, um...No problem, just making sure you're not hurting yourself further." Toshiro says as he clears his throat.

At that moment, they realize that they still holding on to each other, and quickly let go.

"So...What I miss?" Mariya asks.

Toshiro's Perspective

Toshiro looks at Yattamori and sighs.

He doesn't want to tell her that she's been asleep for a whole five days, she'll go nuts.

But, he braces for the worst.

"Yattamori, you've been asleep for five-"

"Days? Oh, I know." she answers.

Toshiro blinks in surprise.

"How?"

"When I fell unconscious, I went back to my world. That's why I was asleep for so long. It wasn't because I was injured exactly, it was because my soul was in another body, that's all. But, when I had to go to bed, I came back here, with Mamori's help, of course." she explains as she smiles at him.

"Oh, I see. I guess that makes sense." Toshiro answers.

"And because I was asleep for a week, I'm kinda off-balanced. But don't worry, it'll pass."

"Alright, just don't push yourself."

"Will you calm down. Besides, it's not like I gonna get hurt in the next 10 seconds."

Suddenly, the door slids open, and Rangiku walks in. When she sees Yattamori, she gasps.

"Captain Yattamori! You're awake!" Rangiku yells as she runs over and hugs Yattamori.

The impact of Rangiku sends Yattmori falling into Toshiro, who luckily catches them both. Yattamori begins to laugh histaricly and hugs her back.

"You got to love Karma." Yattamori laughs as the both stand back up.

Rangiku looks at Toshiro, confused. He shrugs.

"It's good to see you, Rangiku." Yattamori says.

"Hey! You remember me!" Rangiku says as she releases her.

Yattamori nods.

"Of course, how could I forget the Soul Reaper that made me want to become one myself?" Yattamori says.

Toshiro smiles.

Rangiku had been a Soul Reaper since before he knew her. While Yattamori and he still lived in Junrinan, Rangiku had been going through and had run into them while Toshiro was buying candy from a stand. After a little argument, they had run back to his home. Later that night, Rangiku had snuck into the home and told Yattamori and him that they should learn how to control their spiritual powers and become Soul Reapers. So, they signed up, and now they were her superiors, how ironic.

"So...What do you plan to do now, Yattamori?" Toshiro asks.

Yattamori turns towards him.

"I was thinking of going back to my squad's barricks and see what's changed." Yattamori says as she turns back to a chair in one of the corners.

Toshiro turns, along with Rangiku as Yattamori walks towards the chair.

Laying there is a new S. Squad T.P. Captain's Kimono and Haori. Yattamori picks it up and turns back towards them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change." Yattamori says as she points towards the door.

"Alright, we'll be waiting outside." Toshiro says as he walks out the door, dragging Rangiku behind him.

As the exit the building, Toshiro sees the Head Captain.

"Hello there, Captain Hitsugaya." the Head Captain says.

"Head Captain, what are you doin here?" Toshiro asks.

"A member of my squad who was watching over Captain Yattamori informed me that she's awake. I came down to escort her to her Barricks and to introduce her to her Squad." the Head Captain explains.

"Oh, I see. So, do the squad members know that Captain Yattamori has returned?" Toshiro asks.

"No. I've sent another one of my members to tell one of her Squad members. That member will probably pass the information along to Yattamori's lietenant, Aneko Kocamura." the Head Captain answers.

Toshiro grins.

Even though the Head Captain's wise, he still liked to mess with people from time to time. A quirk he picked up from Yattamori before her death that apparently was revived when she returned.

A moment later, they hear footsteps.

They all turn to see Yattamori walking out.

Toshiro smiles.

She looked as good as new.

Her curly, chesnut brown hair is back in a ponytail, held by a lime green ribbon, the same he had used to wrap her necklace up with, seeing as how her black one had been lost to the wind during her fight with Kuchiki. Other then that change, she looks pretty much the same. Same black and dark gray kimono, same black sash bodice, and same pink haori.

Yattamori notices his staring.

"Toshiro, are you alright?" Yattamori asks as she comes to stand in front of him.

Toshiro blinks, coming back to reality.

"Huh? What did you say?" Toshiro asks.

Yattamori begins to giggle.

"You're such an air-head sometimes, you know that?" she says as she smiles.

Toshiro becomes irritated.

"Oh, shut up." Toshiro says as he turns away.

"Don't be so mean, Captain." Rangiku says.

Toshiro looks irritated at Rangiku, who shuts up immediatly.

"So,...Grandpa Yama, why are you here?" Yattamori asks.

"I've come to escort you to your barricks." the Head Captain explains.

"Awesome! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yattamori says as she begins to walk away.

The Head Captain nods and follows.

Toshiro and Rangiku look at each other and shrug, then quickly catch up with the pair.

"I can't wait to see all that's new. All the new squad members, new additions. Man, it's going to be wild." Yattamori says as Toshiro catches up to walk next to her.

"And what about Aneko? What are you going to do when you see her?" Rangiku asks.

Yattamori stops.

"She's...still around?..." Yattamori asks.

"Yes, she's been the lieutenant for the past 14 years during your absense. I forgot to tell you. Sorry." Toshiro says.

Yattamori turns towards him and smiles.

"It's ok. I'm just so happy that I'm gonna be with Neko again. She's like my big sis, how can I be mad? It's like a late birthday present." Yattamori says, smiling even bigger then before.

Toshiro looks surprised.

Yattamori laughs and takes his hand in hers.

Suddenly she flashsteps to a nearby tree, draging Toshiro behind.

"Mariya! What was that for?" Toshiro says, irritated.

Yattamori turns towards him and looks more serious. But, before he can say anything, she leans over and speaks into his ear.

"Be careful about what you try to hide from people. It might not be the best idea." Yattamori whispers, before disappearing and reappearing next to the Head Captain.

Toshiro looks down at her confused.

_...What was that supposed to mean? Does Yattamori know something?..._

He thinks back to how she looked.

He notices that she looked like she had more to say. Like there was something she wanted to tell him, but didn't want to at the same time. But, what was it?

BONUS Funnies ^o^

'Captain, where are we going?' Rangiku asks.

'Yattamori's quarters, then to see her squad.' Toshiro answers.

'Are there any cute guys in your squad Yattamori?' Rangiku asks as she nudges to Mariya.

'Why do you care?' Toshiro asks.

'I'm single, I want a guy.' Rangiku answers.

'You really need a guy?' Mariya asks.

'Duh, don't you want a guy?' Rangiku asks.

*Mariya blushes*

'Um, maybe...' Mariya answers.

'You don't need a guy.' Toshiro comments.

'Oh course not, she's already with you-' Rangiku says.

'RANGIKU, SHUT UP!' Mariya and Toshiro yell at the same time.


	16. Aneko Kocamura

"…Aneko Kocamura. Kind, sweet, caring, independent, dependable, and a little short-tempered. A real friend, just like a big sister. Well, that's what I think she is anyway. She always stood by me, even if the situation was grim. That's what I talked Grandpa Yamma into making her my lieutenant before I died. Because we worked well as a team, like Toshiro and me. We understood each other and our problems. And when something bad happened to one of us, we would of been worried sick, and scared. And, in my unfortunate case, she was hurt and sad, and completely depressed by my sudden death. Well, that's what Toshiro said anyway. So, now that I'm walking back to the place I called home, I wonder. Will she believe it's me, and, if she does, will she remember the certain things I said to her the day of my death?…"

December 7th, 2010

SOUL SOCIETY

Aneko's Perspective

Aneko sits on the roof of her quarters, watching the sun rise silently in the sky, grasping her legs close to her chest. She yawns, and blinks a couple times as she slumps her head into her knees.

Life is slow, especially for her. A mission hasn't come up in at least a month, and her squad members are starting to lose their touch.

Her ebony brown hair blows passed her face, the two low pig tails dancing in the soft breeze.

Slowly, Aneko hears running coming from the ground below.

She turns her head and sees two members jogging below her, trying to get in their morning exercise before the daily duties are assigned. She sighs and looks back at the horizon.

Her hand goes up to the choker around her next automatically. She looks down at the necklace.

The necklace is a simple black ribbon with a clasp at the ends, and from it dangles two simple white moonstones, one layered above the other.

It had been a present, from her old Captain.

Captain Yattamori had given her best friends necklaces that she made herself. Apparently, before her parents died, they had given her a pouch of many gems which she had kept hidden. And, when Aneko had told her that her favorite gems were moonstones, Yattamori made her this necklace, as a symbol of their friendship. And, since her death, she never takes it off, in memory of Yattamori.

"Lieutenant Kocamura!" a voice yells.

Aneko's trance breaks and she looks down below, to see a friend of hers, Haruna, panting.

"What is it Haruna?" Aneko asks.

"Lieutenant, a captain-"

"What about a captain?"

"The Head Captain is heading over to Captain Yattamori's old barracks. Apparently, we have a new captain ma'am." Haruna explains.

Aneko's eyes widen. It has been 14 years since Yattamori's death, and no one has been able to find a Soul Reaper that matched her in strength or power. But, now, they've found one out of the blue? They must of had to lower their standards, seeing as how no one, not even herself, could surpass her old Captain.

Aneko looks back down at Haruna as she stands up.

"Where are they now?" Aneko asks.

"Um, they should be about two minutes away by no-" Haruna starts to answer.

But, before Haruna can finish the sentence, Aneko is gone, flashstepping as fast as she can towards the abandoned building. She had seen some men from the 1st Squad going in and out of the barracks with bulkily items, but she thought that they were just cleaning it up and putting stuff in there to store, seeing as how it hasn't been anyone's home for over a decade. But, now she understands. They must of been moving in furniture for the new captain.

Anger begins to bubble inside Aneko.

How dare the Head Captain replace Yattamori. She couldn't be replaced. No one was like her. She was impressive, especially for her age, being only a little older then Captain Hitsugaya.

Aneko thoughts suddenly turn to him.

Toshiro had been Captain Yattamori's best friend, and since he was a captain, he knew who it is, and had approved them.

The anger builds even stronger.

How could he let someone else take Yattamori's title?

Now, she can't wait to sock Captain Hitsugaya in the head.

She flies over the trees only yards away from the barracks.

"This is going to change today's plans-" Aneko starts to say.

"Man! This place is so nostalgic!" a familiar voice says.

Aneko immediately takes to the shadows of the trees and hides. And, just for extra precaution, she becomes invisible, one of her five Time Psychic abilities. She looks over her shoulder at the people walking through the barrack gates. The Head Captain is the easiest to pick out, being in the front. Behind him is Lieutenant Matsumoto of Squad 10, Captain Hitsugaya's squad.

Aneko becomes confused.

Why is she with him and the new captain? Does she know them?

"The outside may look the same, but the inside is completely different. It's been outfitted to fit your current comforts, which Captain Hitsugaya helped with, of course." the Head Captain says to the new captain.

"Really? Awesome! Thanks, now I can relax for a little while before I meet the squad." the new captain says.

Aneko tries to catch a glimse of the person who owns the voice.

The new captain is on the opposite of the Head Captain, which makes it hard to see. She only sees a little of the person's hair, which is wavy, chestnut brown, like Captain Yattamori's had been.

But, the voice is so familiar to her. It has been years since she's heard it.

But, who's is it?

Captain Hitsugaya soon answers the question.

"Yattamori, why would you want to relax, you were just unconscious for the last week." she hears Captain Hitsugaya say as he comes out from behind the Head Captain.

"Oh, shut up, Toshiro." the voice says.

Aneko is speechless, and motionless.

The new captain is…Captain Yattamori?

Aneko flashsteps out from the shadows of the trees and onto the front steps of the barracks.

She gasps quietly.

It is Captain Mariya Yattamori, her superior that had died 14 years earlier.

She looks exactly the same as she did the day she had died, except being a little taller.

Yattamori looks at were Aneko is standing and stops instantly. Toshiro and the others notice.

"What's wrong Yattamori?" Toshiro asks.

Yattamori grins and sighs.

"Why are you invisible Neko? You know that I can see you. Come on, come out." Yattamori says, smiling.

Aneko looks surprised.

No one but Yattamori had called her Neko. She quickly dissipates the invisibility and begins to walk towards Yattamori.

"Is that really you, Captain?" Aneko asks as she walks closer.

Yattamori grins again.

"Yeah, it's me. I know that you probably weren't expecting me. It's a really long story." Yattamori answers.

Aneko walks closer without saying another word and stops right in front of Yattamori. Yattamori face becomes worried.

"Aneko, what's wrong?" Yattamori asks.

Suddenly, without a second thought, Aneko raises her hand behind her head and whips it across Yattamori's face, slapping her as hard as she can.

Yattamori fumbles sideways after the impact, her eyes wide with surprise. Toshiro quickly reacts.

"Mariya!" Toshiro yells as he runs over to Yattamori's side.

He turns back towards Aneko, anger in his eyes.

"Why did you do that. She didn't do-" He yells.

Yattamori's quiet laughter breaks through his yelling.

"Yattamori's why are you laughing? She just slapped you!" Toshiro yells at her, irritated.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that promise. But, it looks like I wasn't saved. And you certainly did hit me hard. Dang, have you been working up the strength in your hand for that? Man, that stung!" Yattamori says as she holds a hand up to her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asks, completely confused.

"The day Captain Yattamori died, she and I had a conversation about death on the battle field." Aneko explains, starting the story.

-—

November 29th, 1996

Captain Yattamori and Lieutenant Kocamura sit at their desks doing paperwork. Yattamori suddenly moans and lays her head on her desk.

"Man, this paperwork is killing me! I say we take a break." Yattamori says as she lifts her head and picks up the stack of papers.

Aneko laughs.

"If we take another break, we will have to stay here during the monthly scouting tonight." Aneko says.

"No! I can't miss that. They finally paired me with Toshiro again, I can't be kept here by this!" Yattamori yells, raising from her seat.

"You're really close to that kid, close enough to be his little girlfriend." Aneko taunts.

Blush rises to Yattamori's cheeks.

"S-Shut up Neko! He's my best friend, nothing more!" Yattamori says, slamming her hands playfully on the desk.

"Whatever you say." Aneko answers, chuckling as she turns in her chair.

Her expression becomes more serious. Yattamori notices.

"Hey, what's up? Something bothering you?" Yattamori asks.

Aneko looks surprised by the question, then looks away.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No it's not. If it was nothing, you would of told me. I know how you work. Now tell me, that's an order." Yattamori says as she comes from behind her desk.

Aneko smiles weakly. Yattamori likes to use her title to get people to talk. And if that doesn't work, she will look through their mind until she can find what she is looking for, which is one of her more annoying abilities.

"Fine. I just don't want to go tonight. That's all." Aneko confesses.

Yattamori looks surprised by the answer.

"Why?"

"Because, you never know if someone will get hurt or even worse, killed."

"You're afraid someone will get killed?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aneko, we're Soul Reapers, we pledged to give our lives to the Soul Society. To die fighting, death, injury, they're all parts of being a Soul Reaper. "

"But why? Why do innocent people have to die for someone else's cause?"

"What do you mean Aneko?"

"My father was a Soul Reaper. He was caring, compassionate, smart, innocent. But, then, in one battle, he was killed. And for what? Just to retrieve a stupid stolen scroll that was property of a noble family. It's not right, Yattamori. It's worthless."

"It's not worthless if you're fighting for something." Yattamori answers.

Aneko looks up at Yattamori, who's now on the other side of her desk.

"You think that your father was slaughtered for no good reason? Well, try to think about how he might of thought about the situation. Do you think he thought it was pointless?"

"Uh, well-"

"Of course you don't! If your father thought it wasn't worth it, he could of pulled out of the mission and stayed behind. But he didn't, did he? He went through with it, and died fighting for what he believed in. The exact reasons why he did it, you might not ever know. But, you can know one thing. That he did die honorably, because he chose to fight, and in the end, we accomplished what he helped do." Yattamori yells, pounding her fist on the table, but for real this time.

Aneko looks at Yattamori, her eyes wide. Yattamori is only a kid, and she is a goof-ball most of the time. But, when it really matters, Yattamori is probably one of the wisest people she's ever met.

And that isn't an exaggeration.

Yattamori looks seriously at Aneko for a few more moments, then her expression becomes softer.

"I know you're scared about death. I am too. Everyone is, even if they don't admit it. Just look at Toshiro for instance. He may have a hard exterior that looks like he's scared of nothing, but inside, he's a scared little puppy, looking for someone to make him forget about his fears. Take that person away, and you might actually get some water-works."

Aneko chuckles.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, 3rd seat of the 10th Squad, was one of the youngest and smartest Soul Reapers in the entire Soul Society.

And, Yattamori told her that he's a nominee to become a captain, just like her.

He just has to achieve Bankai, and he'll be set for the title.

Yattamori has been helping him try to achieve the goal for the last couple weeks, using all her free time to help him practice and train.

"But, as I was saying, death is a scary thing. I mean, I don't want to be killed on the battle field. I believe it would be one of the worst places to die on the planet. If I could choose where and how I would die, I would pick dying in my sleep, in my own home, in my own bed. But, we can't control fate. So, if you die on the battle field, that's your destiny, and nothing can change the fact that you're dead."

"How cruel." Aneko comments.

"But, if I do die on the battle field, I hope I die because I fought protecting someone I cared about or a cause I believed in." Yattamori says, smiling.

Aneko smiles back.

"That sounds honorable Captain, but I hope that will never happen."

"Me too. And if I do die on the battle field, I give you permission to slap me as hard as you can when you see me in Heaven."

Aneko grins. She then puts her hand out to Yattamori. Yattamori looks confused by the gesture.

"You promise?" Aneko asks.

Yattamori looks surprised, but smiles and giggles.

"I promise. And I keep my promises." Yattamori says, placing her hand in Aneko's.

A few hours later, Aneko is staring at Toshiro, hunched over, crying his eyes out over Yattamori's dead body, which he's clutching in his arms.

Yattamori's words run through her head.

_"…look at Toshiro for instance. He may have a hard exterior that looks like he's scared of nothing, but inside, he's a scared little puppy, looking for someone to make him forget about his fears. Take that person away, and you might actually get some water-works…"_

Aneko kneels down next to Toshiro.

"Toshiro, how did this happen?" Aneko asks, trying to hold back the want to sob.

Toshiro looks up at her through the tears.

"She…pushed me…out of the way. I…was supposed…to die. But,…she took…the hit…" Toshiro says in between sobs.

Yattamori's voice comes back to Aneko.

_"…if I do die on the battle field, I hope I die because I fought protecting someone I cared about or a cause I believed in…"_

Aneko's eyes widen as the words collide in her mind.

Then, she smiles biter-sweetly.

Her captain, Mariya Yattamori, had gotten the honorable death she had wanted if nothing else was possible.

Aneko bet that she was thinking the same thing when she died.

Suddenly, she could no longer hold back and she began to sob as well.

-—

PRESENT

Aneko looks over at Toshiro after the story ends, to see him stunned, his eyes wide in shock.

She then turns back towards Yattamori, to see that she's probably thinking of the events.

"I died the way I thought was most honorable that day. Even though it feels like just a bad dream now." Yattamori says, breaking the awkward silence.

Toshiro grins weakly.

"It strange, I thought that you did it in the spur of the moment. But, it looks like you somehow knew somewhat what would happen that afternoon. Talk about irony, huh?" Toshiro confesses.

"I can't believe you cried like a little baby," Yattamori says, "I mean, I expected a few tears, but absolute sobbing? Man, that rough. I was scaring you. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! Don't talk like that. It's wasn't your fault, it was mine. If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't of had to.." Toshiro snaps at her, but stops.

He remembers getting into this argument before with her, while she was bleeding out. The words are still fresh in his mind.

Aneko reads the thoughts that cross his mind and looks away, a little shocked.

Rangiku had told her the story a few days back, thinking that she should know what really happened to Captain Yattamori, but it was still hard to believe.

_"I'm…scaring you. I didn't…mean to-" she whispers in-between breaths._

_"Shut up! Don't talk like that. It's not your fault, it's mine. If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't of had to.."_

"Toshiro…" Yattamori says.

"Captain Yattamori, why don't Aneko and you go look around your barracks. We'll have a captains' and lieutenants' welcome celebration later tonight in the Squad T.P. courtyard. All of the members of your squad are welcome to come. I'll be back in one hour's time to introduce you to your squad, although you'll recognize many of them. But, we do have 23 new members, so that's going to be complicated." the Head Captain states, trying to change the discussion.

"23! Seriously! That's a lot!" Yattamori comments, her attention turned away from Toshiro.

"How about you run over the new members with her inside." the Head Captain says to Aneko.

"Yes Sir." she answers.

Rangiku walks over and leans towards her ear.

"Don't tell Yattamori about what happened after she fell from the tree. She doesn't remember and my Captain doesn't want her to. He thinks it would be too painful." Rangiku whispers.

Aneko's eyes widen, but she nods anyway.

Yattamori is about to ask, when the Head Captain begins to speak again

"And Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, I would like if you would run through the paperwork that you didn't turn in yesterday." the Head Captain says to them.

Toshiro becomes irritated and turns towards Rangiku.

"Rangiku, you told me that you turned that in!" Toshiro yells at Rangiku.

"I forgot to, sorry." she says.

"Ok, you're coming with me, now!" Toshiro yells as he walks away, pulling Rangiku behind him.

"Wait, Captain! Can't we talk about this?" Rangiku yells.

"Nope! We'll see you later Yattamori." Toshiro yells over his shoulder.

Then, they're gone, flashstepping their way to their barracks.

"Well, that's going to be a fun conversation." Aneko says, sarcasm in her voice.

They turn towards each other and begin to laugh. They turn back to see the Head Captain gone, probably following Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya.

She looks back to see Yattamori walking towards the barracks.

She quickly follows. When they get to the door, Yattamori stops and just stands there.

"Captain…?" Aneko says.

"Neko…you don't have to hide it from me." Yattamori says without moving.

Aneko becomes confused.

"What?"

"I know what what happened after I fell from that tree!" Yattamori yells.

Aneko gasps.

"But they said that you didn't remember-"

"I didn't. Until Toshiro told Rangiku the story."

"But why then would they think that you wouldn't know?-"

"Because I was unconscious."

"What?"

"I was hospitalized for a week in a coma after fighting with Kuchiki, I just woke up this morning." Yattamori explains.

Aneko's eyes widen.

"That was you? You were the one that beat up Captain Kuchiki?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

Aneko then looks down at the hand she had used to slap Yattamori.

Now she feels bad.

"Don't feel bad. I don't need another person feeling guilty about something that wasn't their fault." Yattamori says, apparently after reading Aneko's thoughts.

Aneko looks surprised.

Yattamori suddenly punches the door with all her might, breaking through it as a result.

Aneko gasps.

"Toshiro…you're a complete idiot!" Yattamori says, a tear rolling down her face.

Aneko's eyes widen, then become more calm.

Now she knows why Toshiro didn't want Yattamori to know.

She's falling apart.

"Oh, Captain…." Aneko whispers.

Bonus Funny ^o^

Hey guys! Wow, it's been awhile since our last Info corner.

Anyway, Today, I'll be talking about my Lieutenant, Aneko ^^

Aneko is around 200 years old, and became my lieutenant about 15 years ago when our Squad was created. That's when we met.

Aneko: Yes, previously, I was in Squad 6 as the 5th seat.

That must of sucked.

Aneko: Why do you say that?

Byakuya was your Captain.

Aneko: He's not that bad.

He tried to kill me!

Aneko: Mariya, I think you're over-reacting to the battle-

HE TRIED TO KILL ME, WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?

Aneko: Captain, please.

I can't get you to be on my side for anything...Cat-lady

Aneko: DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!

*Neko, Mariya's nickname for Aneko, means Cat in Japanese*


End file.
